


Diamond of Darkness

by AlmeaHuancaina



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Bestiality, Corruption, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Rape, Prison, Psychological Torture, War, m-preg
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmeaHuancaina/pseuds/AlmeaHuancaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU!Silmarillion] Yuki è il valoroso e rispettato Capitano della Guardia del Reame elfico di Daiyadris. La vita era perfetta prima che l'Ombra colpisse e privasse lui di Isashiki. Dopo aver perso e recuperato il suo compagno, dovrà realizzare che è solo l'inizio e che la salvezza di Jun è legata a doppio filo con il destino di Daiyadris. Nel frattempo anche Miyuki e Chris combattono le loro battaglie. Il tempo gioca contro la loro immortalità, li costringe a fare i conti con la vulnerabilità dell'anima. Dovranno accettare che l'Ombra è forte solo perché corrompe il cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerning

 

**A. H. IV**

 

**CAPITOLO I**

**Concerning**

 

 

 

E sussurrano al vento gli antichi segreti,

di quando la valle nessuno conosceva

ma sola ruggendo l’acqua vi fremeva

e la gente delle ombre stava a danzar l’intera notte.

 

(“Un canto di Aryador”, Racconti Ritrovati, J.R.R. Tolkien)

 

 

 

 

_… seicento nove … seicento dieci … seicento undici …_

Il sole eclissa dietro la vetta più alta. La vallata declina nell’ombra, le fronde dei boschi rilucono di tizzoni incandescenti.

I ruscelli scorrono tra gli innumerevoli sentieri di pietra, sgorgano all’aria in nubi bianche di spuma.

Gocce e cascatelle e rivoli del colore del mercurio che saturano di vita e impeto il Reame degli elfi di Daiyadris.

_… seicento trenta … seicento trentuno … seicento trentadue …_

L’aria cambia odore, consistenza, temperatura. Le finestre si chiudono, le luci si accendono gradualmente, dalla valle ai porticati alle stanze alle sale comuni.

Il Reame è nascosto tra le foglie. La sua terrazza più alta offre lo spettacolo della vita prosperosa, vegetale e animale, tutt’intorno. Ma di sera è uno specchio che riflette le luci del cielo: le lampade manufatte dagli elfi sono ampolle di chiarori bianchi che disegnano sentieri misteriosi e discreti.

_… seicento cinquantatré … seicento cinquantaquattro…_

Gli ultimi falchi salutano il tramonto con richiami familiari. Rompono il moto circolare del volo e abbandonano i venti e la caccia. I loro nidi li chiamano per essere custoditi, protetti, per ritrovarsi...

_Settecento_.

Yuki si ferma, con le braccia piegate verso la spalla destra e l’elsa ardente sotto le dita. La tiene ancora fermamente. La spada non gli pesa.

I falchi lanciano altre grida. Sono i primi esseri viventi che Yuki nota dopo ore. La totale assenza di pensieri si lacera. Riprende a muoversi, ma ha perso l’elastica spontaneità di prima.

L’atmosfera di luce smorzata e morente lo appesantisce. Le lampade non lo confortano affatto. Lo invitano a lasciare la terrazza, a inoltrarsi nei corridoi e finire, di nuovo, dove impazzirà. Così non sarebbe di alcun aiuto, così è impotente, così può solo costringersi ad accettare l’inaccettabile.

Nell’ombra del crepuscolo riconosce una minaccia. È cieco alla luce cortese delle stelle. Vede solo il rovescio del giorno. La pratica con la spada, eseguita con la precisione del ritmo e del gesto, diventa lotta contro nemici senza forma. Un affondo, la rotazione dei polsi, il rovescio in diagonale verso l’alto, verticale verso il basso. Aggredisce l’aria, che non oppone quasi resistenza. La lama non squarcia nessun corpo, non annienta nessuna delle luride creature. Gli fa venire più sete del loro sangue. Riversa l’oscurità che ha dentro nella violenza dei fendenti.

Una parte di lui gode a sentire l’urlo di guerra della lama. L’altra, però, quella ancora intatta del suo spirito, osserva imparziale. Ciò che fa, ciò che sente, ciò che vorrebbe. I falchi che scompaiono tra le fronde in picchiata.

La figura in piedi accanto alle scale.

Conclude con un fendente laterale che spazza via il vento. Il soffio gentile dell’aria si ritrae da lui, così come il silenzio che ora lo circonda e lo schernisce di aver perso la battaglia più importante.

Si impone di tenere la testa alta, perché è il suo Principe quello che si avvicina. La sua risata è come un battito di mani: ritmata e soddisfatta.

Chissà da quanto è lì. Yuki si volta e si piega su un ginocchio. Pianta a terra la punta della spada, a pochi centimetri di distanza, tenendola perfettamente dritta. Un inchino impeccabile, nonostante l’improvvisa immobilità stoni con le emozioni che prova ancora. Tuttavia adesso più che mai porta rispetto al Principe e si inchina volentieri.

“Mio Principe Miyuki”.

“Mi rincresce che Mei arrivi solo domani. Sarebbe stato divertente guardarvi incrociare le spade un attimo fa! Avresti vinto sicuramente”.

Yuki si alza in piedi. Rinfodera la lama, guarda dritto negli occhi Miyuki, che è inferiore a lui per età e che adora rimarcarlo, con il capriccio di un vero fratellino. Ignora la provocazione e non certo perché Miyuki, pur essendo il più piccolo di loro tre, è l’erede al trono.

“Il Principe Narumiya è volubile e capriccioso. Persino con l’attuale situazione mi aspetto che faccia viaggiare il suo seguito durante la notte”.

“Mei è imprevedibile, non sconsiderato. O almeno… non del tutto. Auguriamoci che non facciano brutti incontri. Potrebbe rivelarsi difficile anche per un Principe tanto confidente in se stesso”.

“Così confidente nella sua sapienza da riderci dietro quando gli abbiamo chiesto aiuto”.

“Mei ci serve, Tetsuya”.

“Ci ha voltato le spalle quando avevamo bisogno! Ha offeso la nostra gente! Ma dopo la nostra vittoria il suo orgoglio trova più facile venire ad ascoltarci”.

Miyuki sorride beato e feroce.

“Il tuo orgoglio è anche il mio, Capitano” si porta il pugno al petto, “adesso siamo noi a dettare le condizioni. È lui che viene da noi. Abbiamo bisogno degli altri Principi e tra tutti loro Mei è l’unico con cui ho avuto forti alleanze nel passato. Abbiamo ottenuto un’importante vittoria senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Neanche Mei questa volta potrà negare che la pace in cui credevamo di vivere… non è mai esistita”.

Di fronte alla volontà del Principe, simile a un ghiacciaio che il sole non intacca, Yuki tace. Miyuki parla con ragionevolezza ma niente può persuaderlo a fidarsi di Narumiya. È una questione di sangue, antica quanto la loro esistenza. D’altronde si rende anche conto di non saper proporre di meglio, e che potrebbe essere frainteso. Chris è molto più bravo con i discorsi.

Miyuki nota il suo imbarazzo. Scuote il capo.

“So che non alludevi al fermarci ora. Lo so, Tetsuya. Narumiya non ha alzato un dito in nostro aiuto. Ma basta ricordarci per cosa combattiamo… Non è sufficiente? Se poi la questione è un’altra…” cambia il tono, adesso divertito, “è ben noto che non sopporti neanche la vista di Mei perché riesci a batterlo raramente. Ti brucia ammetterlo, mio caro Capitano della Guardia!”

Punto di nuovo sull’orgoglio, Yuki si irrigidisce e ribatte: “Smettila di comportarti come lui. Prendete tutto alla leggera! Stavolta viene a trovarci per questioni superiori al vostro divertimento di Principi. E se fosse così incosciente da pensare a un duello… dovresti sfidarlo tu, non io”.

“Soffrirebbe troppo a perdere contro un cugino Principe. È più elegante lasciarlo vincere contro di te, Tetsuya” ribatte, prontamente.

In realtà, tutti sanno che è Miyuki a non eccellere nel combattimento diretto. Sin da molto piccoli era Mei a vincere la maggior parte delle sfide. Il Principe Narumiya era già al pari della sua intelligenza. Yuki sarebbe pronto a prendere seriamente quel discorso, e a ricordare a Miyuki che se _lui_ è un perdente con Mei non dipende tanto da una differenza di abilità, quanto di attitudine nello scontro diretto, ma sarebbe inutile. Miyuki ha già altro per la testa, non soffre certo complessi di inferiorità verso il Principe Narumiya: con la battaglia della precedente luna piena ha dimostrato di saper comandare con aggressività, intelligenza e coraggio.

Sbuffa. Abbandona la mano tra l’elsa della spada e il proprio corpo. La sente ancora fremere, chiedere guerra. Fermarsi? Lui non ci _pensa_ neanche.

“Sei appena tornato da un’escursione esterna” sottolinea, con una nota aspra. Fa un cenno del capo accusatorio verso il diadema di Miyuki. Il suo diadema da caccia: flessuosi steli d’argento che, invece che tenersi sulla fronte, sono calati tra le sopracciglia; hanno incastonata, all’altezza degli occhi, una sottile e allungata lente trasparente.

“Sì. Satoru voleva esercitarsi. Il fervore della battaglia non gli è ancora passato del tutto… E no, prima che lo chiedi. Non siamo andati da soli. Youichi e Norifumi erano con noi”.

Tipico di Miyuki: uscire con un pugno di guardie poco tempo dopo una battaglia durissima, a costo di cadere in un contrattacco da parte di superstiti. Il tutto sotto il suo naso. Yuki lo guarda molto severamente. Il fatto che, tuttavia, Kazuya abbia aspettato la sua prima distrazione tradisce una certa comprensione, da parte sua. Una voglia molto insolita di evitare discussioni.

Se Yuki era distratto, non può rimproverare Miyuki di averlo ignorato. Subdolo, astuto Principe.

“Vedo che cominci a usare saggezza, finalmente”.

Miyuki sorride. “Non è colpa mia se” si volta, e ora sulle scale, dove era lui, c’è Furuya, slanciato nella sua armatura leggera e l’arco in mano, “Satoru ama cacciare in solitaria”.

“Tu e lui, troppi per essere in solitaria. Ma almeno ti impedisce di fare sciocchezze”.

Come se non fosse Miyuki, quello ad aver bisogno di distrazioni, adesso. Coprirsi dietro Satoru pur di non ammetterlo.

“Io sono il suo Principe e sono nato all’inizio della Prima Era di questo mondo. Avrò sempre qualcosa da insegnargli”.

Yuki alza la mano per salutare Furuya. Sa che non si avvicinerà, che preferirà ascoltare il vento piuttosto che le loro parole. La sua aura è calma come un lago di notte e lui è padrone dello spazio tutt’attorno, capace di percepire una farfalla a distanze assurde. E di sfaldarla scagliandole una freccia addosso.

Con lui Miyuki è al sicuro, ma Tetsuya non è certo che valga il contrario.

“Neanche a lui piace il Principe Narumiya. È molto tempo che non li lasci sfidare. O hai troppa paura che Mei lo ferisca?”.

Se Miyuki sa colpire in basso, Yuki né dimentica né esita a ricambiare. D’altronde Kazuya adora le discussioni, essendo spesso il primo a provocarle.

“Intendi che lo proteggo troppo?”

“A volte, in certi casi molto rari ma significativi, quello che ti passa per la testa mi sfugge”.

“Adoro questo tuo lato premuroso, sai? Ne ho bei ricordi. Però un tempo ti preoccupavi per la ragione opposta, se non sbaglio. Non siete mai contenti, voi cugini”.

“Rispondimi”.

“Quando Morgoth lasciava tornare un elfo a casa era perché gli facesse la spia, seminasse la paura e la gelosia. Furuya invece è stato così bravo da liberarsi. E dopo una lunga schiavitù nelle miniere… non lo hanno voluto perché avevano paura che fosse stato mandato. Quindi il suo gruppo lo ha cacciato. È un dolore che possiamo a malapena immaginare… Non sei nella posizione di giudicare, Tetsuya”.

“Stai volutamente fraintendendo quello che ti ho detto”.

“Lui è libero di fare le sue scelte e questa è casa sua, può fare quello che vuole”.

Yuki fa qualche passo, si mette tra il cugino e Furuya, parla a bassa voce perché il dolore di suo cugino è anche il suo e per il suo bene non starà zitto.

“Kazuya, non puoi amare qualcosa che non ti appartiene”.

Le labbra di Miyuki si socchiudono. Il colpo diretto lo lascia senza aria, lo colpisce dove da più male. Un fendente pulito, netto.

Yuki china il capo, con rispetto e rammarico.

“E chi ti dice che quello che ti appartiene oggi lo farà per sempre? Dovresti pensare alle _tue_ condizioni, non alle mie, Tetsuya”.

Il Capitano approfondisce l’inchino, lo rende più formale. Si morde la lingua: se rispondesse non userebbe riguardo verso il sangue o il ruolo. Miyuki, comunque, ha risposto d’impulso e sulla difensiva. Molto strano. Possiede una soglia di tolleranza è molto più alta. _Mai_ si tradisce se punto sul vivo.

“Principe, se parlo è per il tuo bene e di quello che hai attorno. Ma adesso perdonami. È molto tardi e prima di cena voglio controllare che siano tutti pronti per domani”.

Prende a camminare, senza aspettare il permesso di andare. Una mancanza per una mancanza. A volte Miyuki non comprende altro linguaggio. Ma il Principe lo segue docilmente e senza rispondere, restando indietro. L’alterco, nondimeno, pesa gravemente sulle spalle di Yuki. Il senso di colpa lo morde.

Gli eventi recenti, dopo la battaglia, devono aver sconvolto _profondamente_ Kazuya. Un conto è immaginare. Un conto… vedere. Ancora peggio: vedere il nulla.

Miyuki procede con calma regale. La sua quiete dissimula una tempesta così violenta che Yuki la percepisce, pur non guardandolo. Le pressioni, il peso delle responsabilità, la sofferenza, lo stanno trasformando. Più simile a un Re che a un Principe. Simile a suo padre. Il suo sorriso… diventa più rarefatto. E lui intrattabile.

Arrivano insieme al limitare della terrazza. Furuya ha mantenuto la lontananza tra loro, li precede diversi gradini più in basso. Sui suoi capelli cupi come il cielo notturno si riflettono a malapena gli aloni delle lanterne. Sono sciolti e scomposti in nodi e trecce ormai sfatte, e lui non sembra farci caso. Tetsuya li osserva e non può fare a meno di paragonarlo a Eijun, che li aveva altrettanto lunghi ma in ordine, pettinati e intrecciati ogni sera dalle mani di Chris, l’unico in grado di mettere ordine in quella chioma indisciplinata come il padrone.

L’acqua scorre lungo la pietra scolpita che digrada insieme alle scale.

Miyuki riprende la parola. Ha cancellato dal suo viso ogni traccia di irritazione. La sua gentilezza è cortese, piena di equilibrio e, a modo suo, premura.

“Tetsuya, sei dispensato dai tuoi doveri, per questa sera. Mi occupo io di tutto”.

“Non ce n’è bisogno”.

“Chris è via. Nelle missioni diplomatiche è bravissimo, avrà già ottenuto qualcosa da Mei. Quindi possiamo stare sereni, su questo fronte. Lo so che in sua assenza ci vedi come anatroccoli disperati. Ma Ryosuke e Haruichi non hanno bisogno di supervisione, sono perfetti organizzatori… Sono certo che la musica e le danze domani saranno stupende, i cavalli ben strigliati e tutto risplenderà, per mostrare a Mei che la guerra non ci ha sviliti. E riguardo a questo… le porte dei nostri confini sono chiuse. Koichiro è di guardia personalmente stanotte. Siamo tutti al sicuro. Sii egoista, e stai con _lui_. Ha bisogno di te… Molto più di quanto _io_ posso anche solo immaginare”.

Una stilettata nel fianco, amara. Tetsuya avrebbe molto da dire ma le parole gli muoiono sulla lingua.

La rampa di gradini si apre su un piccolo spiazzo ornato da siepi di gelsomini. Furuya tiene tra le mani un lungo mantello damascato rosso. Lo posa servizievolmente sulle spalle di Miyuki, che se lo allaccia al diadema cucito sulla veste, sul petto. Il Principe, con tutta la regalità che ricopre gli umili abiti da escursione, ordina a Furuya di rientrare e preparargli il bagno.

Appena è abbastanza lontano aggiunge: “E tu hai bisogno di lui. Questo… invece lo capisco _perfettamente_ ” abbassa il tono di voce. Un’intimità cortese, franca. Il silenzioso riconoscimento che, dopotutto, gli ha detto solo la verità. “Tetsuya. Riporta Isashiki tra noi” sussurra. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi. “Abbiamo combattuto per riaverlo qui…” accenna un sorriso spezzato. “Fallo tornare a casa. Solo tu puoi farlo… E non aver paura di perderti nella sua oscurità: se perdi lui, noi ti abbiamo perso in ogni caso”.

Lo sguardo di Miyuki si perde, indecifrabile, in un punto cieco, indistinto, sulla montagna, nella direzione degli ultimi raggi di sole. 


	2. Our Home

 

 

CAPITOLO II

Our Home

 

 

 

_Lui e Jun, uniti giovanissimi da un voto sacro destinato a durare da Valinor ad oltre la fine delle Ere. Persino durante i grandi spostamenti avevano dormito l’uno sul mantello dell’altro, con le mani sulle spade stese tra loro. Insieme hanno voluto ed edificato la loro stanza a Daiyadris, della cui riservatezza (è l’ultima del corridoio) Yuki è grato adesso più che mai. Ogni angolo, ogni dettaglio, gli sussurra di Jun, di loro due e di cosa rappresentano per Daiyadris, due pilastri che hanno sostenuto il peso dei lutti, delle responsabilità. Anche quando hanno perso le loro famiglie, specialmente Jun. Yuki è fiero di cosa hanno fatto insieme, lenendo le ferite dell’altro e abbracciando i suoi momenti peggiori._

_La loro stanza da letto: il loro voto d’amore e dei legami con gli altri. Daiyadris è stata edificata con l’aiuto e il contributo di ciascuno: Haruichi e Ryousuke, coperti di polvere di roccia, scultori dai colpi minuziosi, esigenti, in piedi sugli sgabelli in equilibrio perennemente precario; Norifumi e Youichi, unici a capire qualcosa di proporzioni e costruzione, a fare sponda tra le stanze, il primo quasi timidamente, il secondo con un impeto e un entusiasmo da sentirlo da una parte all’altra; il Principe Miyuki, l’unico a non saper fare niente di pratico a parte cucinare, quindi relegato in basso, nelle cucine, con un fazzoletto di seta colorata sopra la testa e il solito diadema con le lenti in vetro naniche calato sugli occhi (quasi ciechi per una maledizione di Morgoth, ormai sconfitto per sempre e alle spalle, come le guerre e i vagabondaggi senza radici né pace), a preparare i vassoi pieni di delizie e a farsi assistere da Sawamura e Furuya; tre stambecchi instancabili; e poi Chris, a forgiare il metallo, instancabile, paziente, dall’alba al tramonto… cercando di tenere via Eijun, fin troppo entusiasta di aiutarlo, ben lontano dal metallo fuso o incandescente, per quanto la natura di Eijun fosse fuoco ed entusiasmo, tanto da costringere Chris a insegnargli le arti del metallo._

_Il caos di cassette di materiali scambiate, perse, mai arrivate, di richiami e di canzoni cantate ad alta voce, di colonne già pronte e scivolate rovinosamente per la vallata, a causa d’una disattenzione fatale da parte della collaborazione (disastrosa e non supervisionata) di Sawamura e Furuya. Mai un attimo di ozio, per nessuno. Incapaci di stare fermi, perché c’era sempre qualcuno che aveva più bisogno, proprio in quel momento. Le colazioni e i pranzi serali all’aperto, su alle stanze o in basso accanto ai fuochi di una cucina ancora inesistente._

_Un intero Reame che fioriva sotto le loro mani._

  

 

La puzza arriva al corridoio, serpeggia quasi a sfregio, irritando le narici di Yuki. Affretta il passo verso la propria stanza. A quell’ora non c’è nessuno nel lungo corridoio che collega le camere.

Apre la porta e trova, interna, quello che ha chiesto ad Haruichi e Ryousuke: una tenda per coprire la soglia in modo da far passare l’aria tenendo comunque chiuso.

I vetri delle arcate, che aprono sulla balconata semicircolare, sono spalancati. La luna splende talmente che le lampade interne alla stanza emanano un bagliore appena. Haruichi deve aver acceso le candele da poco. Il sentore della cera calda e delle fiammelle si mescola agli aromi del legno e della pietra, di ceramiche e stoffe fragranti… tutto soffocato dalla pestilenza sudicia, contaminata, squallida, delle tane degli orchi.

Sul letto, incosciente, nella stessa posizione in cui l’ha lasciato.

Isashiki.

Come se fosse passato un solo battito di ciglia.

Di fronte al suo sonno maledetto non conta più nulla. Né la Prima Era in cui sono nati, né Valinor dove hanno vissuto, né tutto quello che hanno gioito e sofferto insieme, perso e racchiuso nei ricordi e nelle carezze per sigillarlo tra loro per sempre.

Yuki ha tenuto la schiena dritta quando hanno perso la grazia del paradiso e i luoghi in cui è sbocciato il legame tra lui e Isashiki; quandohanno levato le spade contro le armate di Morgoth, quando hanno pianto la morte delle persone più amate per la pazzia del loro del Re; quando hanno vagato alla ricerca di una casa e, trovandola, hanno fatto loro un posto estraneo chiamandolo Daiyadris.

Ma gli ultimi cinque anni gli hanno scavato il cuore dove pensava fosse ormai roccia solida ed eterna.

Perdere Jun. Il suo compagno, la sua anima.

Ritrovarlo…. Così.

Il tempo ormai è un roveto che si nutre dell’oscurità. Ogni istante un ramo si contorce e una spina affonda nel cuore.

Prima del passo successivo si aggrappa con gli occhi a quel letto non più vuoto, eppure… freddo. Jun, il guscio che un tempo è stato Jun, è sdraiato sulla schiena. Ha le palpebre socchiuse, ma non è sveglio. È diverso dal sonno degli elfi, che lascia gli occhi aperti pur portando l’anima altrove.

Isashiki è così da quando l’hanno trovato… lordato e inerme.

Yuki ha svuotato bacili e bacili di cenere per ripulirlo, sottile polvere d’argento raffinata da fuochi puri e di legno di faggio, abete e ulivo. Si è immerso insieme a lui in una delle vasche sulfuree dentro le grotte di Daiyadris. Ha saccheggiato le dispense regali di Miyuki, per gli unguenti e gli olii migliori. Altra acqua, altra cenere. Ha prima ignorato le sue ferite, sfregato ogni parte di lui.

Ha reciso i suoi capelli sotto le orecchie. Aceto ed essenza di agrumi. Li ha lavati fino a riportarli al loro colore, quel castano chiaro simile al frutto delle castagne cotte sul fuoco. Ha tagliato le unghie lunghe e spezzate. Ha frugato il suo corpo con un panno esfoliante dopo l’altro, finito e ricominciato così tante volte da rendere rossa la sua pelle. Ha lenito le lacerazioni con unguenti, garze e baci. Gli ha mandato in gola la medicina, per contrastare il veleno. Un maleficio capace di affievolire la sua vita senza ucciderlo.

Dalle palpebre socchiuse si vede l’iride, circondata dal nero fino agli angoli degli occhi. Gli tocca la fronte, gli carezza indietro i capelli, indugia col pollice sulla pelle liscia e le cicatrici: chiazze dai contorni irregolari, dal bianco privo di sfumature al centro, il più martoriato, verso l’attaccatura dei capelli. Persino il naso è di due toni diversi. Ryosuke ha stabilito che hanno almeno un anno, ma non ha saputo indovinarne causa e guarigione. Forse bruciature con un liquido acido, inferte nel tempo con la perseveranza di chi fa i propri comodi indisturbato…

Cinque anni di tortura: abbastanza per dilaniare il viso, il corpo e la mente di Isashiki. Un tempo così breve ha abbattuto il suo carattere testardo e nobile, il suo corpo per natura resistente e rapido a guarire. Solo i draghi hanno più tempra degli elfi, in proporzione. Persino Ryosuke ha ammesso che era molto più semplice ucciderlo, che questo.

Col polpastrello sfiora un sopracciglio, gli solleva la palpebra. La pupilla non si contrae e l’iride resta vuota.

Isashiki respira e ogni tanto, raramente, il ritmo del diaframma varia, reagisce. Non ha più gli spasmi dei primi giorni.

Eppure. L’odore. Ritorna. Quell’odore. L’odore nauseabondo di terra marcita, di putrefazione, di urina ed escrementi. Tutto quello che c’è di corrotto e impuro. Solo a percepirlo Yuki si sente di nuovo in quelle grotte, sotto terra, lordo del loro sangue nero, con i piedi che volano sul laido letamaio dei pavimenti. Nel petto un unico pensiero: avanzare, cacciarli, sterminarli, arrivare fino in fondo, inseguendo la speranza di ritrovare Isashiki. Incapace di provare alcunché, di percepire veramente cosa ha attorno. Il rifiuto di _vederlo davvero_. Le viscere della terra, opprimenti, viscide e buie.

Ricorda solo i nemici, confusi e impacciati e inermi di fronte alla sua spada; ricorda il copricapo di mithril di Miyuki, i guizzi della sua spada, sempre davanti a tutti loro. Il torrente delle frecce di Furuya, implacabile ad aprire la strada, gli inni di guerra, il richiamo dei corni e i fiumi di sangue.

L’odore. L’odore che inspiegabile persiste, che lo sta facendo impazzire. Non sopporta che stia addosso a Isashiki. Si china, affonda il naso tra i suoi capelli. Cerca di ignorare quello che si rifiuta di essere estirpato dal corpo di Jun. Cerca di ignorare il proprio sentire, di costringersi ad accettare che quel fetore resiste.

Ma non è _tutto_ quello che c’è.

Lo sente, alla fine, il profumo di Jun.

Di secoli trascorsi nella luce, nel calore e nell’amore. L’odore familiare e incantevole che gli appartiene di diritto.

Gli imprime un bacio sulla fronte. Si spoglia della spada e degli stivali, della cappa sulle spalle. A piedi nudi esce sul balcone dove, nell’angolo a destra, è incastonata l’imponente vasca di bronzo, sovrastante una polla d’acqua naturale annidata nella roccia. Basta ruotare un semplice meccanismo di ruote per deviare il corso dell’acqua verso il bacile. Il bronzo borbotta vivace, mentre comincia a riempirsi. Yuki torna dentro, fa scorrere le ante di un armadio. Prende gli asciugamani, i sali nel barattolo di porcellana. Lo scuote per sentirne il peso. Ce n’è una buona metà, Haruichi deve averne trovati altri. Chissà da quale dispensa li ha sottratti... Ma a Yuki non importa. Si tratta di Jun. Il _suo_ Jun. Nessuno può capire.

Tutto questo fa sentire Yuki mortale. Come gli uomini. Mortale come una manciata di polvere, che se la porta via il vento.

Versa completamente i sali nell’acqua. La rimescola con la mano, con movimenti poderosi e profondi. “Jun, devi riprenderti presto” mormora, come se la linfa trasparente e pura della montagna potesse capire e aiutarlo. Attende che arrivi a tre quarti. Inverte il corso delle ruote, lascia che l’acqua torni a scorrere nella vasca in pietra, da cui defluisce naturalmente in uno scolo sotto il pavimento, oltre il balcone, scrosciando nell’aria. Libera. I torrenti che defluiscono in Daiyadris sono una pallida immagine del canto del mare, eppure ne contengono così bene il ricordo da aver conquistato i loro cuori e averli spinti a restare. Anche se adesso il cuore di Tetsuya non ne trae alcuna gioia, solo una tristezza cupa.

 

_Le feste in piena notte, coi fuochi a scintillare sulle pietre preziose degli scrigni reali, aperti da Miyuki in persona per il piacere di farle sfavillare nel calore accorato della danza… Eijun, vestito della propria passionalità innocente, della flessuosità del suo corpo e delle gemme, alle caviglie e alle braccia nude. I flauti e i tamburi, Kuramochi, Toujou e Ryosuke, a danzare tutti insieme, incitandosi a vicenda e giocando con i movimenti, i richiami e le grida._

_E Isashiki, al di là del fuoco, dall’altra parte. Anche lui vestito solo d’un drappo di lino sui fianchi, seduto in terra con i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Il suo sorriso improvviso e imbarazzato quando l’ha sorpreso a guardarlo._

_Yuki è scontento di se stesso. Molto. Allora, cosa pensava, allora? Perché ha lasciato passare quelle canzoni e quelle risate, senza invitarlo a danzare? Non pensava a Jun come qualcosa che potesse perdere. Erano tutti insieme, quello contava. Durante l’edificazione di Daiyadris non si erano mai presi un momento solo per loro._

_La notte dormivano l’uno accanto all’altro, coricati come tutti, appagati della loro eterna esistenza, sulle lenzuola di seta, sovrapposte ad altre di cotone, distese su coperte di lana per rendere ancora più morbido il prato, all’aperto di un unico cielo, benedetti dagli scrosci d’acqua dei torrenti e dalla luce sorridente delle stelle._

_Ricorda Isashiki al di là delle fiamme calde e confortevoli della notte. Perché non sedevano vicini?_

_No, basta. Così è inutile._

 

Gli occhi di Yuki si risvegliano. Si è quasi perso nei ricordi, in un senso di colpa assurdo, guardando l’acqua farsi sempre più immobile, nella vasca. Scuote il capo, torna in sé. Ma qualcosa è ancora più forte di lui, e il ricordo dei piedi nudi di Isashiki, accanto al fuoco, lo morde.

Caviglie dalla pelle intatta e levigata come marmo, e nessuno… Yuki colpisce la superficie dell’acqua, si alza in piedi.

“Avanti! È l’ora del bagno!” dichiara ad alta voce, si rimbocca le maniche, torna all’interno.

Scopre Isashiki, sfila il lenzuolo dal letto e lo fa cadere in terra. Prende il suo compagno tra le braccia, se lo strige addosso. Adocchia le coperte nuove, lasciate in bella vista. È grato ad Haruichi per le piccole preziose accortezze in cui lo agevola.

“Domani arriva il Principe Narumiya e tu puzzi. Devo difendere il tuo onore, Jun. Pensi di poterti trascurare solo perché non sei in te?”

Lo immerge nell’acqua corrente della vasca di pietra. Estrae un pugnale dalla cintura, lacera la camicia da notte bianca. Il lino cede subito. Gliela sfila dalle braccia, la toglie dall’acqua e butta in un angolo lontano. Niente di contaminato può restare. Niente.

Sfrega le mani sulla pelle del compagno, gli immerge anche la testa. Lascia che l’acqua lavi via le tracce più grossolane di quell’odore. Si bagna anche lui, fino alle spalle, in ginocchio sul pavimento per sorreggerlo. Quando è soddisfatto lo prende tra le braccia e lo adagia nella vasca con i sali. La testa sul bordo inclinato nel modo perfetto per stare a lungo sdraiati in modo confortevole… Il bronzo forgiato apposta per accogliere due corpi insieme, frutto del lavoro di entrambi sotto lo sguardo attento e fraterno di Chris. Bella come una nave, in cui godere del profumo della loro terra, del calore della pelle dell’altro e dei… baci... scambiati per gioco sotto il pelo dell’acqua.

Yuki gli tira indietro i capelli, gli lambisce col dorso della mano la tempia, la guancia, la bocca. Gli ha rasato il mento, quando l’ha ritrovato, per pulirlo. Niente più accenni di barba. Ci sarà tempo per farli ricrescere. Sulle labbra ha piccole cicatrici verticali. Sembrano spacchi di arsura, o forse colpi. Con un po’ di fortuna spariranno. Ma sul collo i segni sono in rilievo. Qualcosa… un cerchio di diversi centimetri, rigido e stretto, attorno alla gola. Anche sui polsi ne ha di simili, ma sono molto vecchie e hanno rimarginato da sé, a detta di Ryosuke.

E poi la lunga lacerazione sul petto, di sbieco a tagliare il capezzolo sinistro, ma talmente sottile da essere ormai una linea bruna. Di questo, Ryosuke ha detto che deve essere stata ricucita appositamente, e che è stata quella con cui gli hanno inferto il veleno che lo tiene ancora così.

Per qualche motivo l’hanno lasciato stare, a un certo punto. Quando l’ha trovato Isashiki era in terra, dentro una gabbia bassa. Aveva le caviglie martoriate da due anelli di metallo molto pesanti, incollati alla carne viva e sanguinante, infetta. Nessuno era di guardia alla sua porta.

“Devi svegliarti presto. Sei il Vice Capitano, Jun. Ho bisogno di te” lo rimprovera. Immerge il braccio, gli prende una mano tra le dita. La solleva oltre il pelo dell’acqua. Bacia le nocche, una a una. “E continuerai a lottare. Lotteremo insieme. Sveglia piccola talpa. Smettila e torna da me, Jun”.

La massaggia tra le proprie. La frizione attiva ancora di più i sali, che rilasciano un delizioso profumo. Sulle labbra ha il loro sapore. Estinguono l’olezzo degli orchi, va molto meglio. Ma le dita di Isashiki sono tiepide. Yuki prende un profondo respiro, avvicina la fronte alla superficie liquida e mormorando un’invocazione la bacia. Nelle onde infonde scintille senza fuoco. L’acqua si espande all’istante più calda, veli di vapore danzano gentilmente ai raggi della luna.

“Guardati. Un elfo che ha freddo. Non ne ho mai sentito parlare. Non lo dirò a nessuno, promesso…”.

Gli carezza di nuovo il viso. Sfiora le sopracciglia, dall’interno verso l’esterno. Poi le palpebre.

“Ricordi quando abbiamo costruito questa camera. Il letto l’hai voluto fare di testa tua, con le tue mani. È un po’ rozzo, le incisioni sono maldestre. Diciamo che sei molto più bravo in altre cose, eppure… Niente, non lo so cosa volevo dire. Volevo solo…” piega la mano a coppa, gli versa acqua tra i capelli. “Ringraziarti”.

Glieli avrebbe tagliati tutti, se non temesse la reazione di Jun. Quando gliel’hanno preso, sì, con se stesso l’ha fatto: ha concesso alla disperazione e alla rabbia di portarsi via i suoi capelli, col giuramento di non farli ricrescere finché non l’avesse ritrovato. Ma Isashiki… Li porta lunghi e sciolti sin da adolescente. Solo quando hanno combattuto lasciando Valinor, Isashiki si è imposto delle trecce morbide e lente, per tenerli indietro e in ordine. Ed essi sono stati il filo d’amore tra loro due per così tanto tempo, con Tetsuya che ha dormito ogni notte infilando le dita in una delle trecce… Svegliarsi senza averli quasi per niente… avrebbe potuto essere un trauma eccessivo.

Con questa lunghezza, fin sotto le orecchie, Yuki ha potuto districarli e lavarli. Inoltre gli coprono la fronte fino alle sopracciglia, nascondendo parte delle cicatrici. Così sarà più facile, per lui… o almeno Tetsuya lo spera: Jun è così fiero e insicuro. Ma Yuki lo trova bellissimo anche con quelle cicatrici sul viso…

Solo gli occhi non sono stati rovinati. Il loro colore innaturalmente nero è sintomo di intossicazione, passerà. Torneranno a vedere. Da una parte ne è sollevato, dall’altra… le implicazioni lo raggelano.

Volevano che continuasse a vedere.

“Cosa hai visto? Che ti hanno fatto? Perché non ti svegli. Mi fai parlare troppo, eri tu quello che parlava sempre”.

Piega il braccio sul bordo della vasca. Vi appoggia sopra la guancia, con gli occhi fissi su di lui.

“Ricordi la prima volta sul nostro letto… Quando la stanza era finita, dopo il grande banchetto… Indossavi la tunica azzurra. L’unica che si è salvata da Valinor… Mi annebbiavi la vista, tanto mi piacevi con quella indosso. Te lo dico solo adesso. Forse lo sapevi? E solo quella volta l’hai messa di nuovo, hai ceduto al mio desiderio… Non eravamo più gli elfi di Valinor eppure tu… eri identico ad allora quella notte. Le tue mani avevano i segni della spada, ma i tuoi occhi, il tuo contegno… Ti vedevo il cuore scalpitare a fior di labbra e mi guardavi come se fossi il tuo re… In piedi accanto al nostro letto, nella nostra stanza… ti ho fatto sollevare una gamba. Hai poggiato il piede sulla testiera… e io mi sono inginocchiato, ho scostato le falde della tunica… ho seguito il profumo della tua pelle… e ti ho baciato sotto la coscia, deliberatamente… dove ti piace tanto e detesti che ti bacio. Avevi il viso in fiamme. Ti avevo disarmato. Eravamo come a Valinor… Eri il mio re. Ti ho fatto passare la gamba oltre la mia spalla, ti ho rovesciato sul letto. Pensavo che fosse quella la gioia perfetta… Ma mi sbagliavo. Jun, ero così ignaro… Hai idea di quanto mi hai dato, finora?”.

Allunga una mano, la bagna. La porta accanto la sua guancia, gli tira dietro l’orecchio alcune ciocche di capelli. Indugia lì, sfiora le cartilagini interne, il lobo. Lì la pelle è priva di cicatrici, esattamente come la ricordava. La carezza fino alla punta, che è sempre stata così sensibile, tanto da fremere a un soffio di vento più intenso. Lì, dove Tetsuya ha lanciato assalti senza alcuna pietà, col respiro e con i baci, per far sciogliere la voce di Jun a una colata di miele caldo.

“Si dice che inizi dalle orecchie e dalle unghie. Poi il colore della pelle, i denti… infine gli occhi. Ma le tue orecchie sono ancora pure… Sei ancora un elfo… Bravo, Jun. Sono fiero di te. Il resto lo supereremo, devi solo svegliarti”.

Gli passa le dita sul collo, gli prende la nuca nel palmo. Il respiro di Isashiki si ammorbidisce, il petto si apre di più. Yuki non si lascia impressionare, la mano non gli trema. Lo sostiene con la fermezza con cui ha combattuto per lui. Il collo accenna una tensione, poi si rilassa. Un’immobilità diversa da prima. Le palpebre si chiudono completamente, distese.

Yuki pazienta, respira insieme a lui, finché l’acqua non perde tutto il calore.

Lo lascia andare, finché i capelli non sono immersi nell’acqua. Lo prende di nuovo in braccio. Se lo tiene addosso. I vestiti si caricano dell’acqua che gocciola abbondante dal suo corpo. La testa di Isashiki è posata alla sua spalla. Lo impregna di qualcosa di sacro.

Lo tampona, cambia le coperte sul letto. Mette la stuoia pulita, le lenzuola che profumano di gelsomini e lavanda.

E mentre ha le mani affondate nell’asciugamano, a sfregarlo con vigore sui capelli, godendosi il contatto del suo corpo seduto addosso, sul petto, gli sembra di avere allucinazioni. Nelle orecchie, la voce, quella voce che viene da un tempo perduto. Il dolore gli ha dato alla testa?

Sta impazzendo.

Oppure sta sognando ogni cosa, la sua felicità non è reale, è solo l’ultimo spasmo del suo cuore. Ecco perché può concedersi di _pensare_ …

Ha sognato ogni notte il ritorno di Isashiki, lo ha inseguito alla luce della luna e del sole, spezzato tra l’agonia e la speranza, perché saperlo morto era un conto, saperlo nelle loro mani lo annientava. La tenerezza orgogliosa di Isashiki, sempre troppo rumorosa, schietta, il suo senso del sacrificio e dell’onore e l’umiltà del suo cuore… la sua luce.

Yuki gli scopre il capo. Affonda il naso tra i capelli umidi. Profumano. Chiude gli occhi, si nutre della sua presenza come non ha mai fatto – quando non conosceva la perdita peggiore, la _vera_ sofferenza. Il contatto delle mani con la pelle nuda del compagno, le labbra che trovano la sua nuca, tesa dal collo caduto in avanti nella mollezza del sonno. La bacia, i capelli gli solleticano il mento.

Se fosse morto, semplicemente morto, per mano loro. L’avrebbe sentito e non gli sarebbe rimasto che raggiungerlo.

È un sogno allora, e lui sta semplicemente morendo?

Lontana lontana, di nuovo quella voce. Un’eco trasparente che attraversa la notte e indugia su tutti loro, pesante come la volta del cielo intera. Un canto tenue, un canto di mezzaluna, una melodia di Valinor, che nessuno ha più osato innalzare da _quel_ giorno. Yuki accompagna il capo di Isashiki sui cuscini. Lo copre con il lenzuolo, alzandosi. Barcolla. Esce sul balcone, si appoggia alla balaustra.

Miyuki sta cantando. Il suo Principe… Da qualche parte, nel buio, nascosto persino alla luce della luna. Canta ignorando gli accenti di strofa, canta con un ritmo più lento e profondo e malinconico di quanto possano _dire_ le canzoni composte dopo Valinor. Canta privo di nostalgia, canta per se stesso, ad alta voce. Canta, da solo. Canta come se non fossero anni che non lo faceva.

Gli echi sulla pietra levigata, sul legno, l’acustica della vallata e il silenzio che da lungo tempo offusca i loro cuori, la scindono in parole, sfalsate, irreali.

È breve. Si affievolisce, oscilla come la luce delle stelle circondate dal buio.

Lascia dentro brandelli di luce.

Yuki riesce a trattenere le lacrime, finché non torna a letto. Ma quando vede i rivoli sottili e lucenti sulle guance di Isashiki, lo scuote ma nessuna reazione, anche se _quelle sono lacrime, non c’è sbaglio_.

Quando le _vede_ di nuovo e sa che non aprirà gli occhi…

Quando bacia le gocce salata sulle sue guance, le labbra si spezzano in gemiti che soffoca nel suo collo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Ci auguriamo che il secondo capitolo vi abbia intrattenute e deliziate a dovere (perché sì, amiamo gli elfi anche quando sono noiosi e gli va tutto bene, un piccolo squarcio sul passato ci voleva). Siete pronte per il Principe Mei e la sua adorabile presenza nel terzo capitolo? <3  
> I commenti sono amore e delizia, siate belle e buone e generose.  
> Grazie a Rota e a EternalSummer per averli lasciati al primo capitolo!  
> A presto,  
> \- Almea Huancaina IV


	3. The Happy Prince

 

CAPITOLO III

The Happy Prince

 

 

 

__“Torna a dormire, Eijun”.__

_Yuki ricorda bene la notte della Prova. La luce delle stelle gettava un’innocenza stregata, quasi un incantesimo che veniva, di colpo, spazzato dalla presenza di Eijun._

_La brina sull’erba come frammenti di astri grondati dal cielo e la pigra pace dell’ora inoltrata. Si sentiva solo la marea del vento incessante e delle foglie cadute in terra._

_Contagiati dalla calma delle montagne, sia lui che Jun, di turno alla Porta, avevano dismesso le spade dal fianco, sedendo comodamente sul tronco caduto accanto al Ponte. Una scacchiera deposta al solito posto, tra i loro corpi._

_Sawamura era arrivato dalla città in armatura leggera, con arco e frecce alla spalla, salvando Isashiki proprio mentre Tetsuya dichiarava scacco matto._

_“Capitano, ti prego! Hai visto cosa è successo oggi”._

_“Sawamura, Tetsuya ti ha detto di rientrare, sei impazzito? Come possiamo farti passare a quest’ora, lattante! Se hai voglia di dimostrare il tuo valore fallo durante le prove diurne, come un uomo vero!” aveva esclamato Isashiki, sollevando in aria l’ultimo pezzo mosso da Yuki._

_“Jun ha pienamente ragione”._

_“Capitano…_ Jun _!” un ringhio soffocato da parte di quest’ultimo per la mancanza di onorifico. Il pezzo della scacchiera sbattuto su una casella bianca (diversa da quella dove stava prima). Yuki ricorda di essere stato più preoccupato se dichiarare invalida la partita, piuttosto che di Eijun rampante di entusiasmi fin troppo giovanili per la sua vera età. Anche se a tal proposito Isashiki non era da meno, il che era ancora più grave. “Io non posso dormire! Come potete pensarlo?! Se non trovo la mia freccia d’oro prima dell’alba, Furuya vincerà sicuramente la sfida di domani! Oggi ha solo avuto più fortuna a trovare la sua! Sono ancora in tempo se rinuncio adesso non posso più vivere!”_

_“Non c’è luna stanotte, Eijun. Non eri tu quello terrorizzato dal buio?” aveva provato a ragionare Yuki, come ci si aspettava dal Capitano._

_“C’è un gran vento, rischi di spaventarti per il rumore delle foglie, ragazzino!”_

_“Io non ho paura di niente!” balbettato ma forte e chiaro, in risposta. Un rossore sulle sue guance di pura indignazione._

_Yuki aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Aveva deciso: partita annullata._

_“E va bene, coraggioso. Hai comunque poche possibilità di trovarla, al buio. Pensi che ne valga la pena? E cosa penserebbe Chris? Vuoi farlo infuriare sul serio, stavolta. Oppure avete litigato?”_

_Gli occhi di Sawamura trasudavano incrollabile determinazione. Sarebbe andato, con il loro permesso o meno. Ma cercava, come un cucciolo testardo e fiero, la loro comprensione. Le Prove erano solo un gioco, eppure per l’orgoglio dei giovani partecipanti erano un momento assai sentito._

_Specie se l’avversario era Furuya e se Miyuki, con un infinito sadismo che Yuki in parte comprendeva, godeva a portarli al limite a furia di scudisciate verbali._

_Bastò uno sguardo con Jun per ricordargli i tempi in cui loro due erano stati così impazienti di mettersi alla prova. A Valinor anche loro avevano chiesto alle guardie, pronti a far mangiare la polvere all’altro, di poter continuare la ricerca._

_“Io non litigo_ mai _con Chris! È_ Kazuya _. Mi prenderà in giro fino alla fine delle Ere, se perdo_ così _! Me lo ha già detto, mi ha_ sghignazzato _in faccia! E io voglio essere qualificato anche domani e fargli_ ammetteread alta voce _che_ lo sa _benissimo che sono_ io _il_ suo elfo _migliore!”_

_Yuki aveva esitato. Al di là del proprio divertimento, la richiesta non gli piaceva, tantomeno le ragioni. Furuya aveva avuto una fortuna sfacciata, era vero. Se si fossero presentati in due li avrebbe lasciati passare senza pensarci, ma così… gli metteva apprensione saperlo solo. Inoltre avrebbe cercato davvero ovunque, c’era un piccolo margine di rischio per la sua incolumità._

_Se gli fosse successo qualcosa perché Miyuki l’aveva spinto a farla, Chris avrebbe comunque ritenuto_ lui _responsabile per non averlo fermato. L’ultimo posto della Terra di Mezzo in cui Yuki era preparato a stare era tra Chris e Miyuki, quando ci si mettevano. Specie se erano coinvolti Eijun o Satoru. Singolarmente, su argomenti meno cari al loro cuore, non li temeva affatto. Ma era complesso affrontarli quando diventavano_ irragionevoli _._

_Gli dispiaceva molto negargli il permesso eppure lo stava per fare… quando Isashiki si sciolse a ridere fino alle lacrime, battendosi le mani sulle ginocchia._

_“Maddai!, che male c’è. Sarà divertente vederlo tornare con la coda tra le gambe e senza niente. L’esperienza insegna anche ai pivelli stupidi,_ Sawamura _!”_

_Eijun si illuminò. Era tardi per strappargli la vittoria._

_Con tutta l’infame innocenza del mondo osò replicare: “Mi dispiace che tu quella notte sei tornato senza niente,_ Vice  _Capitano del_ Capitano _Yuki, ma io ce la farò!”, ed era scappato a gambe levate, con Isashiki a rincorrerlo fino al limitare degli alberi, giurando di fargliela pagare al ritorno._

_Yuki aveva scacciato la preoccupazione, sorridendo tra sé e sé._

_“Se cade in un crepaccio e si fa male, andrai_ tu  _a riferire a Chris e a Miyuki che lo hai autorizzato, Jun”._

  

 

Yuki detesta ammetterlo, dal profondo del cuore. Detesta sentirsi vulnerabile, ma detesta anche sentirsi sciocco: negare a se stesso che il Principe Narumiya sia all’altezza della situazione e sinceramente amico, in questo momento, sarebbe stupido.

La luce emanata dalla sua presenza si impone, nella stanza, come quella dei Silmaril: i raggi del sole, che entrano abbondantemente nel primo mattino, si rifrangono contro il candore delle sue vesti, l’incarnato della sua pelle e i capelli biondi. Ha occhi che sono spicchi di cielo strappati all’aurora del mondo. Ma questo riguarda il suo grande potere, la perfezione della sua nascita. La mestizia nelle sue labbra, la solenne lentezza dei movimenti, la delicatezza del suo respiro, tradiscono un’emozione capace di ghermire il cuore di Yuki e costringerlo ad ammettere che, adesso, il Principe Mei soffre sinceramente.

Non è mai stato solo con lui, in uno stesso luogo.

Non lo aiuta neanche la riunione da cui sono usciti da poco, dove il Principe Nerumiya ha ascoltato attentamente le proposte di Miyuki, riservandosi del tempo per riflettere. Nessun altro ha osato parlare, né Shirakawa o Harada, seduti accanto a Mei, né lui stesso né Chris, accanto a Kazuya. Narumiya li ha informati degli eventi recenti che lo hanno riguardato: un rapimento, fallito per un soffio, da parte di orchi. Era un gruppo superstite e disperato di quegli gli stessi che loro avevano appena sconfitto? O rinforzi a loro collegati e pronti a contrattaccare, così presto e con tanta aggressività? Interrogativi inquietanti che tradivano la gravità delle forze che si erano mosse, in modo apparentemente casuale, negli ultimi secoli. Ma soprattutto confermava l’esistenza di altri nascondigli.

Hanno discusso anche del  _lócë_. Il Drago: una bestia oscura come pece, piombata dall’alto; un esemplare giovane e relativamente piccolo, dotato di artigli e denti ma per fortuna ancora incapace di sputare fuoco. La spada di Kazuya e la lancia di Chris erano riuscite a ucciderlo. Prima di andarsene il loro Principe aveva spezzato le due imponenti corna sulla sua testa, usando i grandi poteri del suo lignaggio per portare a Daiyadris un trofeo di quel giorno. Non le avevano ancora lavorate o riposte in alcun luogo. Troppo recente era lo scontro e vivo il fremito di terrore di fronte alla malignità feroce del drago.

Mei ha onorato il loro coraggio, con un barlume d’eccitazione e timore nello sguardo che non è sfuggito a nessuno. La conversazione è tornata ai problemi del presente e lentamente si è arrivati all’ultimo nodo, del tutto inaspettato per Yuki: il Principe Narumiya ha chiesto di vedere l’elfo che hanno riportato indietro.

 

Ora che sono soli, di fronte a Jun ancora profondamente addormentato, Yuki detesta ammetterlo, ma di Mei hanno  _davvero_  bisogno. Anche se ha considerato la richiesta di Narumiya un modo molto egocentrico e senza tatto per riuscire a parlare da soli, appena entrati nella loro stanza il Principe l’ha sorpreso: ha abbassato gli occhi, messo una mano sul cuore e reso omaggio al silenzio irreale lì regnante. Solo gradualmente, con pudore e rispetto, li ha sollevati su Isashiki. Un gesto di umiltà e rispetto tale da azzittire l’orgoglio e il senso di protezione di Yuki, pronto a saltargli addosso al minimo affronto.

Per fortuna, qualcuno (probabilmente Haruichi, conoscendolo), ha vestito Jun con una tunica dal collo alto e le maniche lunghe, per coprire le cicatrici. Così, sembra soltanto dormire. Profuma ancora del bagno della sera prima.

Il Principe Narumiya è rimasto a lungo in piedi, con le mani giunte. Immerso in pensieri insondabili e circondato da emozioni in grado di rasserenare il cuore turbato di Yuki. Lui, si è messo dall’altra parte del letto, accettando con dignità il cordoglio del Principe. Poi, ha preso la parola per primo.

“Principe Narumiya, non ho avuto occasione prima di porgerti il mio dispiacere per quello che ti è accaduto”.

Mei alza lo sguardo. Incredulo, per un istante. Poi sorride con una cortesia amichevole che Yuki non gli vedeva da molto tempo.

“I miei consiglieri non erano d’accordo, sul dirvelo. Ma ho rispetto per Kazuya e per tutti voi. Quello che è successo ad Isashiki è molto peggio… volevo vedere con i miei occhi. Il suo ritrovamento e il mio rapimento fallito cambieranno le cose. Pensavamo di essere in pace, e invece…”.

Il Capitano della Guardia di Daiyadris raddrizza il capo, con grande fierezza.

“Siamo stati derisi, quando vi abbiamo chiesto aiuto la prima volta. Ma abbiamo ottenuto dei risultati anche da soli”.

Certo,  _la scomparsa di Isashiki avrebbe potuto essere_   _evitata._

Narumiya percepisce il suo pensiero. Scuote il capo.

“Siete validi guerrieri, Yuki. Mi dispiace che abbiate avuto diverse sfortune, nella vostra storia”.

Con tutto il tatto diplomatico di cui è capace, replica: “Mi auguro che d’ora in poi abbiate più saggezza nell’ascoltare i vostri pari, dunque”. Ma in testa lo martella il ricordo di quell’occasione, invero assai soddisfacente: Miyuki che chiede aiuto per ritrovare Sawamura, Narumiya che risponde qualcosa sottovoce, udibile solo a Kazuya e quest’ultimo che scatta, rovescia il tavolo e butta a terra Mei, con tutta la sedia, saltandogli addosso. Una faida tra i due Reami sventata a malapena e che Tetsuya avrebbe persino approvato. È inevitabile portare rispetto ai poteri di Mei e, entro certi limiti e sotto la pressione di situazioni ben precise, sopportare la sua tracotanza.

La presenza di Harada lo ha reso sopportabile ed è proprio lui l’unico interlocutore che Yuki riconosce. Tuttavia è solo un consigliere di un Principe che spesso e volentieri ascolta solo se stesso.

Che abbia potuto offendere Miyuki e tutti loro… per il Capitano di Daiyadris è insostenibile.

Narumiya sembra non aver sentito. Allunga una mano verso il viso di Isashiki, la posa sulla sua fronte. Yuki, paralizzato, non riesce a fermarlo, né fisicamente né verbalmente. Il movimento è gentile, autoritario. Impregnato di un potere antico. Le palpebre di Mei si socchiudono, sembra vedere qualcosa di molto preciso. Il suo incarnato chiarissimo si macchia di una sfumatura livida molto preoccupante.

“Lo avete riportato a casa… È la vittoria più grande che potevate avere. Tuttavia, quando Chris me ne ha parlato, guardandolo in viso, ho compreso la gravità della vostra attuale situazione”.

“Che intendi?”

“Sarò molto franco. Credo che tu sia l’unica persona capace di comprendere, in questo momento. Ti parlerò come un pari. Nel caso in cui non ti persuaderò, farò finta che non sia accaduto. Se lo faccio nel mio interesse, innanzitutto. Ma in questo caso riguarda la vostra sopravvivenza. E una delle cose che preferisco di voi è che siete legati da un affetto sincero capace di discernere il male dal bene”.

La luce dello sguardo Narumiya è tagliente. Non gli piace.

“Pensavo che le posizioni fossero state chiarite durante la riunione. Non ho niente da dire oltre a quello. Io seguirò le decisioni di Miyuki, qualunque esse siano”.

 _Proprio tutte, le decisioni?_  Sembra dire lo sguardo, improvvisamente beffardo e superiore, del Principe Mei.

“La tua fedeltà è ammirevole, pari alla tua intelligenza. Capisco perché Kazuya ti tenga tanto in conto” si ritrae dal letto, vi cammina attorno. Si avvicina al tavolo, seguito dalla scia rilucente della propria veste toccata dal sole. Si siede, in piena luce. Sul piano c’è una scacchiera, con tutti i pezzi in posizione, e un cesto di frutta. Prende una pesca, la morde e la mastica con molta calma. Gli fa cenno di sedersi. Come se fosse la  _sua_  stanza.

Yuki ubbidisce, ma di sbieco, sulla sedia, col corpo rivolto verso Isashiki, e non verso di lui. Evita di guardarlo. Il Principe Narumiya non si lascia turbare.

“Tu e Chris siete notevoli. In ordine di nascita e vista la situazione attuale di Daiyadris, tra voi tre dovrebbe essere Chris, a regnare. È il maggiore tra voi. Ma lui non può, giusto? Suo padre ha tradito e seguito Morgoth, è un’onta troppo grande. È una vera fortuna che almeno sia morto, liberandovi da questa maledizione. Poi ci sei tu, e tu… non oseresti mai spodestare Miyuki. E sono molto compiaciuto di come gestite le cose, qui. Non pensare che io non mi renda conto delle vostre profonde ferite. Eravamo fratelli, noi e i nostri popoli. Quando colui che ancora è Re, tra voi, ha combinato quel disastro... Può anche essere il fratello maggiore dei suoi, ma vi ha lasciati esposti, vulnerabili, nel momento peggiore. Si disinteressa completamente del Regno anche adesso, costringendo Miyuki a una situazione spesso imbarazzante. Avete fondato e costruito questa città senza il suo aiuto, e da allora siete vissuti in pace… Sarebbe facile per te dimostrare l’illegittimità del suo Regno. Chris e Miyuki sono cugini sia da parte materna che paterna: prendere in spose due sorelle Vanyar non ha portato ai vostri molta fortuna”.

“Conosco Daiyadris meglio di te. Non mi interessano le tue opinioni. Specialmente se al limite dell’offensivo”.

“Sono constatazioni di fatti che sanno tutti. Ma andiamo avanti… Certo, non volendo ricorrere all’ipotesi su prospettata, per tornare forti potreste sempre… unirvi a noi” lecca l’orlo morso della pesca, con accuratezza. Yuki mette una mano alla spada, intimandogli silenziosamente di ritrattare quello che ha appena detto. Narumiya si trattiene a stento dal sorridere. Vorrebbe andarci più piano ma… gli riesce davvero impossibile. È così divertente! “In passato avrei gradito prendere Miyuki come moglie, è vero” e, ovviamente, l’altro estrae la spada, alzandosi in piedi. La lama guarda dritto in viso Mei, che prende un altro morso.

“Rimangiatelo!”

“Sono serissimo”.

“Mi sto stancando di tutto questo! Sei il solito!”

“Va bene, va bene. Salti subito alle conclusioni, è davvero difficile discutere con te… per fortuna che avete Takigawa, faresti scoppiare una guerra come niente tu… rimettiti a sedere, ti prego” lo esorta, col tono accondiscendente di chi è pronto a sopportare le intemperanze per un bene superiore. “Ti chiarisco le cose. Io sono molto contento che Miyuki sia un mio pari, altrimenti non mi divertirei così tanto. Ormai ho rinunciato all’idea di unire la nostra gente. D’altronde, non avete nulla che possa interessarmi”.

Ancora offeso e irritato, lo fulmina con lo sguardo. Troncherebbe immediatamente quella conversazione, se non fosse tanto importante.

“Smettila di considerarvi superiori e abbi rispetto”

Narumiya lo scruta attentamente. Sorride compiaciuto.

Il sorriso scivola via dalle sue labbra. Assume un’espressione serie e composta. Cambia persino il tono della sua voce.

“Parliamo degli orchi. Dei nostri nemici. Li combattiamo da secoli. Li abbiamo cacciati molte volte. Ci siamo sporcati del loro sangue. Loro sono la nostra nemesi”.

Yuki annuisce. Narumiya continua.

“Sono esseri a modo loro semplici. Ubbidiscono solo ai propri istinti, e al loro padrone. Ci rifiutiamo di guardarli negli occhi, perché non hanno nulla che valga la pena vedere. Eppure io non ero pronto… a quello che mi è successo. Quando mi hanno catturato ho annullato dentro di me ogni paura e incertezza. Impotente nelle loro mani mi sono persuaso che ne sarei venuto fuori, che i miei mi avrebbero salvato. Avrei potuto resistere con le armi, ma… mi sono ricordato delle vostre parole. Mi sono finto svenuto e grazie a questo non mi hanno legato come avrebbero dovuto”.

“Vuoi dire che i tuoi poteri sarebbero stati vani?”

“Cogli il punto. No, non lo sarebbero stati. Ma non ero pronto…  _io_  non ero pronto. Nell’istante in cui ho sentito che ero  _preso_ , è svanita tutta la mia forza. È molto diverso dal combatterli in campo aperto”.

“Forse hanno usato un incantesimo particolare”.

“No, era un gruppo molto stupido, per mia fortuna. Li ho sentiti parlare… era proprio me che volevano. Non era un caso. La loro lingua era… oscena. Non saprei ripeterti nella nostra… lo squallore delle loro parole. Mentre attendevo la mia occasione mi sono impedito di provare alcunché. Ma, dopo… quando sono tornato sicuro nella mia stanza e non potevo dormire né mangiare… Ne ero certo. Sarebbe stato meglio morire. Era quello che desideravo più di ogni altra cosa. Ovviamente non mi sono arreso e, con l’aiuto dei Valar ho colto il momento migliore per scappare”.

“Sinceramente, non capisco perché mi dici queste cose. Come vedi, Isashiki è di nuovo qui. Comunque sia andata, io sarò qui per lui. Abbiamo tutto il tempo per farlo riprendere”.

Narumiya lo scruta incredulo, molto molto incredulo.

“Allora non hai sentito cosa ho detto? Tu non  _sai_ ”.

“Jun è il mio compagno. Ha un cuore forte. Mi aiuterà a capire”.

“E dimmi… quando si sveglierà, gli chiederete se ha visto Sawamura”.

“Ma certo che sì”.

“Sei consapevole che qualunque cosa ne verrà fuori sarà disastrosa, vero?”

“Sarà la verità. Sarebbe da vigliacchi tirarsi indietro proprio adesso”.

“E adesso che persino Chris, mosso dalla speranza, appoggia il piano chiaramente suicida di Miyuki, io ti chiedo. Che certezze avete su di lui” fa un cenno verso Isashiki. “Senza sapere che accadrà quando si sveglierà”.

“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Cosa hai  _visto_?”

Narumiya si rilassa contro lo schienale, stendendo le braccia in avanti. Mastica lentamente un altro boccone, chiude gli occhi.

“Se fosse stato troppo tardi, Yuki. Se lo avessi ritrovato e fosse stato troppo tardi, per lui. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di te? Sai benissimo quale sarebbe stato il tuo compito, per onorare l’elfo che era stato”.

“Lo avrei ucciso, è chiaro. Con le mie mani”.

“Sono basse le probabilità che sia sotto l’Incantesimo del Terrore senza Fine. Nessuno a parte Morgoth è mai riuscito a imporlo. L’eventualità che sia un servitore del Nemico è quasi nulla, eppure… tu non hai alcuna esitazione”.

“No”.

Il Capitano risponde prontamente e c’è tutto il cuore nella sua voce. Eppure in lui Mei intravede un cedimento. Il primo e l’ultimo in tutta la conversazione.

L’angolo cieco che gli permette di attaccare.

“Sei altrettanto sicuro per la tua gente? Quell’incantesimo ha sparso così tanta paura tra le nostre stirpi da far accadere ingiustamente cose molto brutte”.

“Conoscono Isashiki. È un elfo pieno di valore e infinitamente onesto. È assurdo anche solo pensarlo!”

“Vi assomigliate allora. Sei ingenuo. Credi che Chris o Kazuya non ci abbiano riflettuto sopra? Eppure vogliono correre il rischio a qualunque costo perché è l’unico modo di sapere qualcosa sull’altro vostro disperso”.

“Noi abbiamo liberato Isashiki, non ci è stato riconsegnato”.

“Cinque anni… Io sono stato loro prigioniero per poche ore, ma mi è sembrato un tempo infinito. Ora… avete avuto la grazia di ritrovare Isashiki ancora intatto. Almeno nel corpo. Questo è già molto. Ma potrebbe non svegliarsi più, potrebbe non volerlo fare. E comprendo che sei disposto ad andare fino in fondo. Qualunque cosa accadrà quando riaprirà gli occhi… la affronterai. Però un evento eccezionale non ne implica un altro? Sarebbe sbagliato aspettarselo. Mi capisci? Aver ritrovato Isashiki ha ridato loro la speranza che sia così anche Eijun. Vivo e… come prima”.

Yuki si volta a guardarlo. Molto lentamente. Lo sconvolge, più di quanto dovrebbe, sentir pronunciare il nome di Eijun.

“Ecco perché non vuoi parlarne con loro”.

“Capisco che al momento tu sia coinvolto in modo particolare. E… se lo vorrai proverò a svegliarlo. Desidero aiutarvi, dal profondo del cuore”.

“Quanta generosità, improvvisamente”.

“Ho una coscienza”.

“Mi riesce difficile crederci”.

“Sei maleducato, a rifiutare la mia offerta”.

“Non la rifiuto. Solo, non mi fido”.

“Sei duro come l’ascia di un nano”.

“Ti ringrazio per la tua offerta, Principe. Ma stavamo parlando d’altro. Dei piani di Miyuki”.

“Faremo un’alleanza di Reami. Io, Kazuya, Mukai e gli altri. Takigawa cerca di contrattare persino con quella bestia selvatica di Todoroki. Sono contento che gli abbiano risposto di no, per inciso. Non li voglio, quegli elfi. Basteremo noi. Cacceremo gli orchi dalle nostre terre. Questo è un piano ragionevole. Ma Miyuki non vuole mandarli via. Lui vuole  _entrare_  nella loro fortezza. Non si tratterà di qualcosa come quella che avete preso voi. Sono caverne che affondano per centinaia di metri. Nessuno dei sovrani appoggerà una proposta del genere. Inoltre avete un problema ancora più grave… Miyuki è rispettato da tutti noi. Io lo considero un fratello di sangue e voglio vederlo Re, un giorno. Ma se proporrà questo piano agli altri tu sai bene a cosa penseranno”.

“Tu temi che possa seguire la  _sua_  strada”.

“Il padre di Kazuya ha perso la luce quando la sua Regina è stata uccisa. Per quanto tragica, ti dirò… Le Aule di Mandos, dove finiscono le nostre anime, sono solo un luogo di attesa. Dopodiché ci reincarniamo, esattamente come siamo ora. E se restiamo qui, vivi, sappiamo che a Valinor siamo attesi e che un giorno saremo di nuovo insieme. Ma… non esiste niente del genere per quelli di noi che decadono in orchi. Lo… capisci, Yuki?”

Si sistema sulla sedia, a disagio. Un formicolio sul viso lo distrae dalla scomoda sensazione di scivolare su una lastra di ghiaccio. Poi il calore, sulle guance. Le parole di Mei si conficcano nello stomaco, impedendogli di respirare. Riesce a formulare solo uno strozzato:

“Di cosa parli”.

Le labbra di Narumiya si muovono in modo estremamente lento, la luce si fa quasi più intensa, alle sue spalle. Yuki capisce di non sentirsi troppo bene quando è costretto a tenersi dritto sulla sedia posando una mano sul bordo del tavolo.

“Gli orchi sono privi di anima. Sono perduti per sempre” morde via l’ultima polpa della pesca, stringe forte il seme nella mano. “Di loro resta solo il corpo. Un corpo resistente come il nostro, anche se il loro tempo è limitato. Sono ancora più attaccati a questa vita perché non ne avranno un’altra. Per molti di loro non ha importanza, certo. Decadere come orco significa… cambiare” si porta le mani in grembo, tenendo mollemente il seme. “Adesso non sembra più così facile l’idea di ucciderlo, vero? Di lui non sarebbe rimasto niente. Io ne verrei annientato… e non riuscirei a farlo. Sapere che chi amo è stato lentamente, volutamente, torturato. Fino a dilaniare la sua anima. E poi… il nulla”.

Entrambi guardano nel proprio cuore. Sul viso di Yuki trapela un orrore tale che Narumiya si volta altrove. Verso Isashiki.

“Sarà una magra consolazione, Tetsuya. Ma se Jun si svegliasse e si lasciasse andare, morendo… nelle Aule di Mandos si purificherebbe di ogni cosa. Ed un giorno vi ritrovereste. Per quanto sia orribile, avresti questa certezza. Potresti andare avanti, o persino raggiungerlo subito. Ma la  _speranza malriposta_ , mio valoroso Capitano della Guardia e secondo in linea di successione di Daiyadris, da quella… non c’è ritorno. Sono passati vent’anni, all’incirca, da quando Sawamura è scomparso. Sarebbe meglio continuare a non averne notizie”.

Yuki si asciuga le lacrime, che stupidamente gli escono dagli occhi. Sfrega il palmo della mano contro le palpebre, ma quelle continuano a cadere.

“Kazuya e Chris lo sanno? Lo sanno, cosa succede?”

“Non lo so. Probabilmente Chris sì. Dopotutto suo padre ha seguito il Corruttore. Ecco perché Chris appoggia il piano suicida di Miyuki. Vuole arrivare alla verità e liberarsi di questo peso. Augurandosi che Eijun sia semplicemente morto”.

Scuote il capo, piegato in avanti per il dolore al ventre, e nel petto.

“Chris non crederebbe mai il male di Eijun. Spera di ritrovarlo come Isashiki”.

“Nessuno dei due si fermerà davanti a niente. Una mossa falsa da parte di Kazuya rovinerebbe la vostra credibilità e la sua immagine. Per non parlare delle conseguenze personali. Ricordo com’era durante gli anni delle grandi migrazioni. Eijun è stato molto importante, per lui e per Yuu. L’ho odiato a lungo, perché se non fosse stato per lui nessuno mi toglie dalla testa che Kazuya avrebbe deciso di seguirmi. E per meritarsi il mio astio, se lo deve proprio essere meritato”.

Stavolta Yuki ignora l’egocentrismo del Principe Narumiya. Fruga nel suo sguardo alla ricerca di un’incertezza, anche minima.

“Non esiste modo di riportarli indietro? Una volta caduti. Qualunque esso sia”.

“Che io sappia, no. Solo Ilúvatar forse lo sa”.

Yuki si sente toccare il fondo. Una pace interiore inscalfibile, legata a una risoluzione definitiva, gli dà la forza di sorridere. Si alza in piedi. Stabilizza l’equilibrio, un po’ precario per i tremori, si porta una mano sul cuore.

“Noi abbiamo già pianto tutte le nostre lacrime, Principe Narumiya. Ti ringrazio per le tue parole e la tua amicizia e, in nome di questo giorno, io ti perdono tutto quello che è accaduto finora. Ma non perderemo un’altra goccia di sangue dei nostri uomini. Non lasceremo indietro nessuno, o niente di intentato. E io veglierò sul mio Principe come ho sempre fatto”.

Mei si alza in piedi a sua volta. Si aggiusta la veste, tenendo gli occhi bassi e una smorfia spazientita sul viso. Quando alza la fronte, però, sorride con calore.

“Va bene. È inutile continuare, immagino. Siete davvero più testardi dei nani, tutti quanti voi. Adesso è ora che torni dai miei uomini, saranno tutti invidiosi del privilegio che hai avuto a parlare con me in questo modo” si vanta. Posa il seme sul tavolo, cammina verso il letto e si ferma a debita distanza. Yuki osserva Jun, ed è fiero che, nonostante i segni sul viso, sia così bello e sereno nel suo riposo, davanti agli occhi di Narumiya.

“Riguardo a quello che hai detto prima, sullo svegliarlo…”.

“Vuoi che lo faccia?” si volta.

“No, volevo solo ringraziarti. Credo che sarà meglio che torni con le proprie forze”.

Il Principe arriccia le labbra, incapace di decifrare le ragioni di una scelta dalle conseguenze pesanti. Isashiki è uno scrigno di informazioni forse essenziali, ma Yuki non è disposto a barattare il suo bene per una guerra. Negli occhi di Mei legge la perplessità: lo fa per egoismo o per preservare tutti da notizie che, sull’onda della recente vittoria, potrebbero portare a scelte veramente catastrofiche?

Yuki si compiace di lasciarlo nel dubbio. Inoltre lo rallegra che tenga le mani lontane da Isashiki.

“Come desideri. Lascia però che faccia comunque qualcosa per voi…” prende da una falda della veste un piccolo oggetto, glielo porge. Tetsuya la osserva da una certa distanza: una pietra nera, molto lucida, che sta comodamente nel palmo di Mei. Sembra un ciottolo di fiume, anche se riluce come una pietra preziosa e lavorata. Il colore è quello dell’onice. Yuki resta sorpreso della sua estrema leggerezza. Come se all’interno fosse vuoto. “È un oggetto interessante, anche se la sua esatta natura sfugge persino a me. Me lo sono trovato nelle vesti dopo… essere rotolato molto a lungo, durante la mia fuga. Mi ha portato fortuna… L’ho tenuta immersa nell’acqua sacra delle mie sorgenti. Potrai usarla solo una volta, e con il permesso di Isashiki, ovviamente. Il vostro legame è forte, così forte che potrebbe non essercene neanche bisogno ma  _dubito_  che sappia farlo qualcuno, in questo Reame… Quando vorrai sapere che gli è successo, nel caso in cui non riuscisse a parlarne, tenetela tra voi… e lo vedrai con i tuoi occhi”.

Tetsuya se la rigira tra le dita.

“Che significa che lo vedrò con i miei occhi?”

“Rivivrete insieme quello che lui ha affrontato da solo. Non serve che ti dica che per lui potrebbe essere quasi insopportabile. Ma essere elfi significa essere nella grazia della verità. La pietra non potrà fargli alcun male e lui sarà in grado, col tempo, di dimenticare e guarire”.

Mei finisce di parlare, sorride. Esce senza aspettarsi risposta. La stanza si svuota della sua luce, torna lentamente a pulsare della vita intima e lieta che lui e Jun vi hanno impresso, giorno dopo giorno e settimane anni e secoli.

Yuki si avvicina al letto, posa la pietra sotto il cuscino di Jun. Si sdraia accanto a lui, abbracciandolo da sopra il lenzuolo. Si aspetta di sentirla, la prima avvisaglia di quell’odore osceno. Torna ogni giorno, appena il sole si fa alto. Ma nulla. Lo annusa sotto un orecchio e niente.

Gli bacia una tempia e lo tiene ancora più stretto. La spada gli pesa sul fianco, l’armatura leggera da sdraiato è scomoda, ma non gli importa. Le parole di Mei danzano come petali nel fuoco dei suoi pensieri, finché non sono cenere e resta solo il sollievo di avere Jun tra le braccia, nel posto dove entrambi appartengono. Rispetto a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere, non importa se non può sentire cosa gli dice. Anzi, per una volta può pronunciare le parole ovvie che non ha mai potuto dirgli.

 _I melmë cuilenyava, melinyel_.  _Varyuvanyel, tenna ilyë eleni nar vanwë._  *

  

 

_Sawamura non era ancora tornato, quando Ryosuke e Youichi si erano presentati per il cambio della guardia, all’alba. Lui e Isashiki li avevano informati dell’impresa notturna di Eijun. Avevano riso, sperando che la determinazione ripagasse gli sforzi del cucciolo. Nessuno voleva vederlo perdere contro Furuya, specialmente in quel modo._

_Era stato Isashiki a proporre di cercarlo, con la scusante di sgranchirsi le gambe. Yuki aveva rifiutato: era invitato a colazione con Kazuya e Chris, quel mattino. Dovevano parlare della terza Prova. Così lui aveva attraversato il Ponte verso il Reame, mentre Jun si era inoltrato nella foresta._

_Aveva informato il Principe e Chris dell’escursione in solitaria di Eijun. Entrambi ne erano rimasti attoniti, conoscendo il terrore autentico di Sawamura per il buio. Chris, come previsto, ne era rimasto profondamente contrariato. Kazuya ne aveva sorriso tra sé e sé, ignorando completamente il buonsenso dei cugini._

_Era passata la colazione._

_I preparativi._

_Poi le ore._

_Era arrivato mezzogiorno e Furuya era già pronto sul Ponte._

_Ma Eijun non era da nessuna parte._

_Isashiki tornò appena in tempo, prima che partisse una squadra a cercare entrambi. Ma non aveva trovato nulla._

_La Prova fu sospesa._

_Eijun non c’era._

_Molto lontano, molto più in alto, lungo un sentiero ormai dismesso da decenni, fu Ryousuke a trovare il cadavere di un orco, con la freccia d’oro conficcata tra gli occhi, uscita dietro il cranio con tanta potenza da averlo appuntato sulla roccia._

_Ma non era bastato._

_L’arco di Eijun era spezzato lì accanto e diverse impronte confuse schiacciavano l’erba, fino al sentiero tra le grandi pietre che portava a nord._

 

 

_* Amore della mia vita, ti amo. Ti proteggerò fino allo svanire di tutte le stelle._


	4. In the name of the White Owl

Autunno. Inverno. Primavera. Estate.

Il balcone fuori la loro stanza si veste di foglie, di neve e poi pollini e poi luce.

Il sole sorge a diverse ore, bagna le pareti di decine di intensità sfumate. Le arcate incorniciano le costellazioni: variano ogni notte di pochissimo l’orientamento rispetto alla stella del Nord.

La luna cammina su corde invisibili come un’acrobata incerta.

Luna nuova, luna piena, passa in un soffio.

Anche i capelli di Isashiki crescono, ma più lentamente delle foglie. Yuki si accorge del tempo che passa solo quando li guarda: si allungano un paio dita ogni anno solare. Quando arrivano a tre dita, li taglia. Quando altre tre, di nuovo. Ogni mattina glieli scansa, allo scorgere del sole, per osservare l’incarnato chiaro delle sue orecchie. Prende le sue mani tra le proprie e osserva le unghie, che crescono molto meno dei capelli e chiedono più tempo, per essere sistemate. Yuki le lima con grande attenzione.

Tempo. Il tempo viene a loro favore, il tempo non è nulla, adesso che Jun è al sicuro nella loro camera.

L’odore è svanito del tutto, anche se Jun non si è svegliato. Ogni tanto Tetsuya riesce a fargli ingoiare infusi di erbe e miele. Dalle sue labbra sono scomparse le cicatrici e anche quelle su gola, polsi e caviglie sono molto meno pronunciate. Yuki le carezza sperando di lenirle. Sul viso lo bacia, per smorzare i segni chiazzati. Fino a farsi formicolare la bocca.

Giorni e notti divisi tra la dedizione a Jun e i propri doveri.

Autunni, inverni, primavere, estati.

Finché Jun dorme, non può dire cosa ha visto, non può dire di Eijun. Nessuno può muoversi. Il tempo scorre e la speranza si solidifica come un cristallo di sale.

Yuki continua a sussurrare nelle orecchie di Isashiki.

Isashiki continua a dormire.

Yuki continua ad abbracciarlo, di notte, così strettamente da sentire il battito del suo cuore.

Miyuki continua guardarlo muto, negli occhi la stessa domanda, ogni volta che Yuki torna dalla stanza sua e di Jun: c’è stato un cambiamento? La risposta è sempre identica.

Chris continua a viaggiare, da un Reame all’altro, tesse alleanze. Gli orchi attaccano e si muovono, ormai lontani dal loro Reame, ricacciati più a nord.

Gli altri Reami cominciano a temere.

Yuki taglia i capelli di Jun.

Nevica ogni inverno più intensamente e a lungo.

 

 

 

Le palpebre di Yuki fluttuano. Emerge parzialmente da sogni leggerissimi e vaghi. Isashiki è ancora tra le sue braccia. Gli respira sul collo: la familiarità della sua pelle gli ispira un torpore così profondo che quasi si riaddormenta. Però lo spettacolo sotto i suoi occhi lo stupisce.

La neve ha ripreso a cadere in grande abbondanza. È ripreso a nevicare dopo una giornata di stalattiti sfavillanti di sole. Si è spento il vento, che alla luce disegnava mulinelli di brina. Gli ricorda Taniqetil, la montagna più alta in Valinor, quella dove risiedono il Re e la Regina dei Valar e la neve splende imperitura. La memoria basta a benedire l’attimo presente, dissipando ogni traccia di paura.

Neppure i suoi occhi distinguono le cime dall’altra parte della vallata, oltre la danza dei fiocchi fuori la finestra. Non gli resta che osservarli mentre ondeggiano e si adagiano. In compenso le luci nella stanza rendono nitido tutto quello che sta tra il letto e il balcone. Il contrasto tra al di qua e al di là lo riempie di meraviglia.

I bagliori discreti delle lampade e delle candele leniscono la consistenza del buio e del silenzio. La neve attutisce tutti gli altri rumori, lo isola dagli altri. Adesso resta solo il respiro di Isashiki, il cui ritmo è scavalcato dal proprio.

Si concentra sullo sfrigolare del fuoco sugli stoppini. Quando la temperatura scende così tanto le acque non scorrono, a Daiyadris: le fiammelle sono piccoli rivoli di luce e calore che bruciano incessantemente. Lo rasserenano.

Scioglie lentamente la presa su Jun. Porta un braccio nudo fuori la coperta. Ama la sensazione, sulla pelle, dell’aria temprata dal gelo. Compiange gli uomini che sentono freddo. Lui invece ne viene rafforzato. Il suo fuoco interiore è abbastanza da schermarlo completamente, anche contro temperature ben peggiori che il dolce tocco dell’aria innevata. Tuttavia, Isashiki potrebbe risentirne. Per prudenza copre per bene tutti e due.

Ma adesso… che si è persino svegliato… non sa rinunciare al piacere del tocco del vento. Preme una gamba tra quelle di Isashiki, gli stringe i piedi tra i propri, posa il mento sulla sua testa. Soprattutto, non intende rinunciare a  _questo_. Anche così Isashiki è forza e luce, per lui.

Il tempo passa in fretta e Yuki ha pazienza.

Piega il braccio, arriccia le dita tra i suoi capelli. L’altro è schiacciato sul materasso dal peso del corpo del compagno, che avvolge all’altezza della vita.

Coglie la bellezza del balcone innevato, si chiede come sarebbe giacere nella neve e baciarlo fino a far bruciare la bocca, unirsi sul manto che cede sotto di loro, scivolando sul ghiaccio. Prenderlo con dolcezza, lentamente, così ardenti da far appassire la neve attorno ai loro corpi e disperdere i respiri in nuvole di vapore, mentre Isashiki spalanca gli occhi, gorgogliando appagamento, allacciando le gambe attorno il suo corpo. Un’immagine così audace da stuzzicare il senso di pudore di Tetsuya, che si rimprovera di tanta audacia. Anche solo pensare qualcosa del genere con Jun incosciente, tra le sue braccia, è sbagliato, lo sa bene. Per quanto sia l’amore, soltanto l’amore e il bisogno di dare calore e piacere al suo compagno, il movente. La sua è un’eccitazione del cuore, mentale, e non fisica. Il suo corpo non corrisponde a quello che ha immaginato, restando in un contatto puro con quello di Jun. Anela all’unione profonda, consapevole e intima, tra loro… il calore della loro pelle a contatto con la neve, i fiocchi che cadono negli occhi di Isashiki portandolo a scuotere la testa con forza, la neve incastrata tra le sue ciglia e i capelli che si bagnano, lucenti come crema di nocciole, il colore della sua pelle che sembra più scuro per contrasto col bianco della neve. La bellezza sacra del suo compagno, che Yuki adora e rispetta.

Fa scendere la mano, parzialmente avvinghiata ancora ai capelli. Con i polpastrelli gli carezza la nuca, e il collo. Sa a memoria ogni rilievo delle ossa e, ormai, anche delle cicatrici, eppure sentirle… lo tranquillizza. È reale. Si immerge così profondamente nelle proprie sensazioni che non si accorge subito del battito d’ali poco lontano. Ma basta che si posi sulla balaustra del balcone, facendo cadere uno sbuffo di neve, che Yuki alzi la testa, allarmato.

Il piccolo intruso cammina lungo la neve accumulata, apre un’ala e se la becca per pulirla dai fiocchi. Si scuote, arruffa le penne. È solo una civetta delle nevi. Yuki si rilassa, lasciando andare l’elsa della spada.

“Jun? Svegliati Jun, guarda che bella…” sussurra, per impulso. Gli bacia la punta dell’orecchio, poi sorride in direzione dell’animale.

‘ _Ti sei persa e hai seguito le luci?_ ’ le parla, cantilenando le parole come nei versi di una poesia. Jun è stato sempre più bravo a comunicare con le altre forme viventi, ma Tetsuya può considerarsi discretamente capace. Uno dei vantaggi dell’ultima stanza è ricevere abbastanza spesso visite notturne di questo tipo. Era molto tempo che una civetta non si spingeva a tanto.

Il rapace piega il collo di lato, portando quasi la linea degli occhi in verticale. Ha due sfere lucenti e gialle e un beccuccio affondato nelle piume arruffate. Si raddrizza, fa qualche passo lateralmente, spalancando le ali e chiamando nella sua direzione. Adesso è un grido più alto, sicuro di se stesso. Balza in avanti e vola fino alla testiera del letto. Scuote la coda, per liberarsi della neve. Grida di nuovo.

Yuki fa scivolare il braccio sotto il corpo di Isashiki, fino a portare il palmo sul materasso. Jun, privato del suo sostegno, scivola a faccia in giù. Tetsuya gli carezza la schiena, si tira bene a sedere, torna a rivolgersi al rapace notturno.

‘ _Niente carne da mangiare. Ma se ti sei persa puoi restare per la notte_ ’.

Lascia la schiena di Jun, allunga una mano, invitandola a saltarle sul braccio, ma d’improvviso quella spalanca le ali e lancia un  _ku-vitt ku-vitt ku-vitt_ di allarme.

‘ _Non c’è niente da temere_ ’ la rassicura. La civetta continua ad arruffarsi e innalza ancora più forte lo stesso grido, battendo le ali. Tetsuya si volta, con una mano poggiata sulla schiena di Jun e l’altra che afferra l’elsa della spada. Estrae la lama fino a metà, si guarda attorno. Estrarla per nulla sarebbe vergognoso.

Si accorge del movimento quando è già in atto. Le braccia di Jun si muovono. Tutto il suo corpo si muove. Faticosamente, intorpidito. Una delle sue mani scivola fino a trovare la coscia di Tetsuya, resta lì dov’è. Allora solleva la testa, con uno sforzo tale da gemere a gola contratta.

Lascia l’elsa della spada, tiene le mani sospese sopra di lui. Ha paura anche solo a sfiorarlo, riesce a malapena a trattenersi.

“Jun, Jun, sono io… JUN!”

Isashiki rannicchia le braccia sotto di sé. Si solleva sui gomiti, così debole da ansimare e tenere la testa bassa. Yuki gli poggia un palmo sulla fronte, lo aiuta a sollevarsi.

“JUN! JUN!” lo martella con più intensità del grido della civetta, con la voce rauca e contratta.

Isashiki socchiude gli occhi. Il petto gli si contrae rumorosamente, il respiro diventa più rapido, strozzato. Yuki lo fa rotolare sulla schiena, gli solleva la testa. Lo scuote, tenendolo per la nuca, per farlo svegliare del tutto.

“Torna da me torna da me torna da me” gli ordina. Con l’altra mano gli batte sulla guancia, gliela preme sullo sterno, per stimolare un respiro più profondo.

Jun accenna a voltarsi su un fianco, per sottrarsi alla sua presa. Tetsuya lo trattiene. Lo stringe forte, dietro la nuca, per farsi  _sentire_. Gli spinge le labbra contro l’orecchio. A costo di forzargli le parole dentro il timpano, si farà ascoltare. Affonda le dita, alza la voce. Adesso può combattere per salvarlo dal sonno maledetto. Non aspettava altro.

“Segui la mia voce, la mia voce Jun. Sei a casa, sei con me. Sei tornato Jun, vieni da me, ti prendo io. Con me, con me, torna da me Jun”.

Isashiki spalanca la bocca. Gliene scappa aria vuota, tutta quella che tratteneva dalla gola in su. I muscoli si contraggono nelle convulsioni e Yuki lo tiene ancora più forte. Gli occhi di Isashiki sono rovesciati, solo il bianco si vede tra le ciglia. Le lacrime colano come cera sciolta di colpo contro una fornace ardente.

La civetta grida ancora, più forte.

“Jun! Jun! Da me, da me, sono  _qui_  Jun!”

Lo spinge contro il materasso, gli prende i polsi sollevandogli le braccia oltre la testa. Blocca le sue gambe con le proprie. Tutta la sua forza basta appena, ma riesce a contenerlo, a trattenerlo.

“Jun. Jun. Lascialo andare, Jun. Lascialo andare via e torna da me”.

Si inarca, l’aria riesce a entrargli nel petto, fino ai reni. Il grido che esplode fa vibrare di agonia i timpani di Yuki, che non distoglie lo sguardo. Vuole vedere, vuole affrontare faccia a faccia ogni istante, ogni spasmo. Se non ne fosse capace, non potrebbe dirsi degno di essere il suo compagno. L’urlo dura a lungo, e perde intensità solo all’ultimo, quando non ha più aria. La schiena si lascia andare completamente al peso del corpo, le palpebre si chiudono, vibrano, poi si sollevano con una delicata gradualità.

Isashiki ansima, i suoi occhi, lucidi per le lacrime, si riempiono di riflessi, di vita. Tetsuya gli lascia andare i polsi, gradualmente. Gli pulisce il viso, con i pollici, il palmo, asciugando il pianto e la saliva. Poggia la fronte sulla sua.

Le iridi di Jun sono confuse, incredule. Quasi restano fisse, su un unico punto. Tetsuya vuole che si colmino di lui, che vedano solo le sue.

“Sei a casa. Sei al sicuro”.

Gli carezza le guance, il collo, adagia i palmi in modo da tenere le sue orecchie tra l’indice e il pollice di ciascuna mano. Le massaggia con dolcezza, per farlo rilassare.

Isashiki scuote il capo. È un  _no_  a qualcosa, ma Tetsuya non riesce a decifrarlo. Lo trattiene, ancora una volta. Poi si bilancia meglio, gli cinge spalle e vita con le braccia, lo solleva. Si alza in piedi sul letto, portandogli le braccia attorno ai reni e sotto le gambe e caricandoselo sulla spalla. Salta sul pavimento, esce sul balcone. Il contatto con la neve pura è piacevole, e i fiocchi cadono tutt’addosso a entrambi. Lascia che il corpo di Isashiki gli scivoli contro, fino a fargli mettere i piedi in terra. Lo sostiene per la vita, per tenerlo in equilibrio. Jun lo guarda negli occhi, come un elfo molto, molto piccolo, in quell’età che percepiscono molto più di quanto sanno dire a parole.

E lui non parla. Neanche con gli occhi esprime linguaggio. Ma Tetsuya sa che Isashiki ricorda, lo sa dal modo in cui si affida a lui e si lascia sostenere, dal modo in cui si fida abbastanza da posare i piedi sopra i suoi, per essere più alto e potergli cingere il collo con un braccio solo, alzando l’altro verso il cielo e i fiocchi che, gentili e preziosi, si posano sul suo palmo spalancato. Anche Yuki tende il braccio, con la mano che arriva un po’ più su della sua. Intreccia le loro dita. Bacia la sua guancia, poi l’altra. La punta del suo naso.

“Vedi che bella? Puoi piangere quanto vuoi, qui sotto”.

Se la sua espressione resta indecifrabile, sono sicuramente altre lacrime quelle che scorrono immediatamente. Yuki resta immobile, stavolta non accenna ad asciugarle. Lacrime grandi, da entrambi gli angoli degli occhi, che in un attimo ne sono così pieni da perderle anche tra le ciglia. L’ha già visto piangere, quando ha perso le sue sorelle. Sa già che di fronte a una sofferenza troppo grande anche il viso di un elfo di Valinor si piega in agonia, singhiozzi e smorfie. Tetsuya lo avvolge tra le braccia, gli posa una mano sul capo, mentre lo lascia cadere a pezzi, sotto il fruscio incessante dei fiocchi, a velarli di un manto gentile e fragile.

Vede, con l’angolo degli occhi, dentro la stanza, la civetta delle nevi che li guarda incuriosita e un poco diffidente. Spalanca le ali e vola via, passando loro accanto, un attimo prima che Kuramochi apra la porta della loro stanza. Li cerca prima sul letto, poi li vede sul balcone. Si volta subito dicendo  _zitti!_ agli altri alle sue spalle, bloccandoli sulla soglia. Solo Miyuki ha il coraggio di entrare dentro e saltare oltre Kuramochi. Yuki lo vede avanzare alla cieca, senza il diadema sugli occhi, tanto da sbattere contro il letto.

Per la fretta di correre non si è curato di quel piccolo dettaglio.

Yuki ne sorriderebbe intenerito se tanta determinazione non lo spaventasse. Istintivamente stringe di più Jun, che continua a piangere a pieni polmoni, tra gemito e singhiozzi. Per fortuna arriva anche Chris, che trattiene Kazuya per un braccio e lo tira indietro, appena prima che sbatta contro una sedia.

Tetsuya ringrazia con un cenno del capo suo cugino.

Miyuki prova a lamentarsi, ma anche Kuramochi arriva in supporto di Chris. Uno da una parte e l’altro dall’altra, lo scortano fuori.

La neve cade fitta e, come gravato dal suo peso e svuotato dal pianto, Isashiki gli si appoggia completamente addosso. Non saprebbe sostenere un interrogatorio del Principe e, sebbene Yuki abbia pensato continuamente a Sawamura, Isashiki ha bisogno di tempo.

Il tempo, il tempo, sempre il tempo.

La civetta canta, da qualche parte più in alto.


	5. V. Before The Storm

CAPITOLO V

Before The Storm

La scrivania di Chris è colma di fogli, pergamene, mappe e libri in pile ben allineate. Le penne di diverse lunghezze sono legate da un nastro di raso e posate in un’anfora decorata in oro, all’angolo in alto a destra. Insieme a quello di sinistra sono collegati da un rialzo istoriato. Sopra vi sono affiancate le boccette di inchiostro. Dal nero all’ocra, al verde, all’azzurro e al bianco. Il piano è lievemente inclinato per scrivere con comodità. Yuki sfiora i documenti che il giorno prima non erano lì. 

La calligrafia di Chris è cadenzata e fitta. Molti fogli sono lettere già pronte ad essere sigillate. Ogni dettaglio è disposto secondo una mappa mentale specifica. Le candele ai candelieri sono quasi del tutto consumate. 

Ne tocca una, preme l’unghia nella cera fredda. Sotto c’è ancora calore. Chris deve essere rimasto in piedi fino all’alba. Dopo gli eventi accaduti… non lo sorprende.

“Perdonateci se io e Isashiki abbiamo fatto trambusto stanotte”.

Per togliere la cera, passa l’unghia del pollice dell’altra mano sotto quella dell’indice.

Accomodato su una poltrona, Kuramochi ride con un tono lievemente offeso e minaccioso.

“Era una notizia così importante che te l’avremmo fatta pagare se ce l’avessi detta stamattina, Capitano”.

La schiettezza che non tiene conto di nascita o ruoli è un balsamo per il cuore di Tetsuya. D’altronde Kuramochi si è guadagnato la posizione di Vice Capitano dimostrando affidabilità, intelligenza e coraggio. Lui e Isashiki erano il perfetto sostegno. Dopo la scomparsa di Jun, Youichi ha raddoppiato il lavoro con un’energia che Tetsuya non vedeva dai tempi in cui Sawamura era ancora a Daiyadris. 

A vederlo ora, comodamente rilassato sulla poltrona a bere the, non si direbbe che le cose vadano male. Ciascuno sta lottando a modo proprio. 

Chris, chino in vanti per stringersi i lacci dello stivale al ginocchio, alza la fronte. Tetsuya trova nel suo sguardo soltanto comprensione e gentilezza.

“Ti avremmo punito severamente, Capitano, se non avessimo saputo subito. Dubito che qualcuno sia riuscito a dormire per la contentezza. Piuttosto perdonami tu per averti chiamato a quest’ora”.

Yuki prende uno degli schinieri di Chris con entrambe le mani. Glielo porge. 

“Sono il Capitano della Guardia di Daiyadris. Sarebbe mio dovere accompagnarti in un viaggio tanto importante” replica amaro.

Kuramochi soffia nella tazza, per il gusto di far oscillare il vapore del the. È già vestito di tutto punto, con l’armatura allacciata sopra gli abiti preziosi e rilucenti. Ha poggiato la spada sul tavolo della colazione, in mezzo al cibo quasi intoccato e alle teiere d’argento. 

“Solo tu puoi stare accanto a Isashiki. Io e Kawakami siamo più che sufficienti a guardare le spalle al nostro Chris”.

“E davanti chi lo guarda?” sta al gioco.

“Si guarda da solo, e temo che anche per le spalle saremo piuttosto inutili!”

Tetsuya sorride.

“Ho piena fiducia in te, Youichi”.

Passa anche l’altro schiniere e osserva il cugino assicurarlo con pochi, essenziali e composti gesti. Solo quando lui ha finito e lascia la stanza per un’altra, Yuki va a sedersi al tavolo della colazione. Prende una noce, la rompe tra le dita, la offre a un Kuramochi che scuote il capo. 

Uno beve e l’altro mangia. Entrambi in silenzio. Complici per l’essere stati tanto tempo fianco a fianco, per essersi presi cura degli altri. Yuki si rilasserebbe davvero se non sentisse aleggiare la domanda, _quella_ domanda, che Kuramochi non può ancora porre e che pesa sul cuore di tutti loro.

Il rapimento di Sawamura è come un pugnale Morgul: per quanto raffinate siano le loro arti e per quanto calorosa sia la presenza dei compagni accanto, anche se ne hanno rimosso l’ultima scheggia… il dolore li consuma nell’anima. 

Il capello che li separa dalla verità somiglia a una frattura incolmabile.

Youichi posa le labbra sulla tazza, vi soffia. Yuki lo osserva, i loro sguardi si trovano. Trattengono il respiro insieme, sorprendendo nell’altro il medesimo pensiero: per quanto per loro sia difficile, la sofferenza di Chris è ancora più intima e straziante.

“Tetsuya, sappiamo come ti senti. Se continui a tormentarti così diventerai un elfo noioso e deperito e Jun non ti vorrà più” lo provoca Kuramochi.

Chris ritorna. Posa sulla sedia in scrivania il mantello blu dai riflessi oltremare. Tetsuya corruga la fronte incapace di trattenere la rabbia.

“Yuki, era solo un mantello” annota Chris.

“Lo so. Era il mantello che avevi salvato da Valinor”.

“Uh?” domanda Kuramochi incuriosito.

Chris si mette a sedere, versa per sé e Tetsuya il the senza sprecarne una sola goccia.

“Il nostro Capitano non ha perdonato agli orchi di avermelo rubato, durante l’attacco… una decina di anni fa”.

“Quello in cui Ryousuke è rimasto ferito alla gamba?”

“Precisamente”.

Yuki solleva una mano, punta il gomito sul tavolo e chiude con forza le dita come ad afferrare qualcosa di fronte a sé. 

Kuramochi continua.

“Ryousuke non mi ha mai detto che ti avevano sottratto il mantello. Non mi pare una cosa così importante da tacere per qualche ragione, no?”

“Al contrario, è stata una sciocchezza… Al confronto. Loro erano particolarmente motivati e numerosi. Abbiamo avuto fortuna” replica modestamente. Tetsuya torna tra sé e sé all’atmosfera di quel pomeriggio. Ad averli sostenuti era la determinazione feroce di chi non vuole perdere nessun altro. Avevano inflitto colpi fino a inzupparsi del loro sangue nero. Chris aveva sostenuto uno scontro cruento contro il loro capo: un combattente molto alto dalla conformazione fisica ben formata. Un copricapo di ferro pesante ne nascondeva i lineamenti. Gli altri valevano ben poco, erano lenti e disorganizzati. Eppure quando lui coglieva l’occasione, liberandosi degli attacchi di Chris, tuonava e li indirizzava a gran voce, rianimando le loro forze. Un essere temibile, capace di tenere testa a Chris e che non riuscendo a ferirlo gli ha strappato il mantello. Di fronte alla supremazia elfica aveva suonato il corno dichiarando la ritirata. 

Li avevano inseguiti fino al limitare di alcune grotte che sprofondavano nella terra. Tetsuya ricorda molto bene Isashiki e Tanba saltare giù da cavallo con le spade gocciolanti di sangue, pronti a seguirli dentro. Chris aveva ordinato di fermarsi e rimontare. Era inutile inseguirli nell’ambiente più congeniale per loro. Poteva trattarsi di una trappola. 

“Chris, ho una domanda riguardo quel giorno”.

“Dimmi”.

“Abbiamo parlato a lungo delle abilità di quel capo”.

“Sì. Era veloce, abile e astuto. Solo un orco di alto livello è capace di tanto. Uno di quelli pervertiti da Morgoth nella Prima Era”.

“Ma non lo abbiamo più incontrato. E tu non hai avuto notizie da parte degli altri Principi degli elfi”.

“Sembra che non sia conosciuto da questa parte di Arda”.

“Youichi, hai detto che Ryousuke non ti ha detto nulla del mantello. È vero, quel giorno avevamo altro a cui pensare. Eppure… Questo mi fa riflettere. È vero, non ho mai accettato quella perdita, proprio perché era un gesto… di profanazione. Strappare un mantello ricamato a Valinor è un’azione curiosa per un orco”.

Chris avvolge la tazza tra le mani, guardando il proprio riflesso immobile sulla superficie indisturbata.

“Potrebbe essere qualcuno che ha vissuto in Valinor come noi”.

“Brucia così tanto ammetterlo che Ryousuke ha preferito non parlarne neanche. Noi stessi… non ne abbiamo mai discusso”.

“È contro la nostra natura perdere nell’ombra quello a cui teniamo, Tetsuya. Fosse anche un semplice mantello”.

“Hai mai preso in considerazione” abbassa la voce in rispetto ai sentimenti di Chris. “Che potrebbe essere stato lui a…”.

Un velo cupo inasprisce lo sguardo di suo cugino. Mantiene la compostezza che gli è connaturata, eppure emana qualcosa di tanto profondo che il liquido nella tazza si increspa.

“Sì, certo. Quel giorno ci hanno sorpresi, provocati e sfiancati. Nessuno di noi è rimasto gravemente ferito. Poi la loro ritirata. Eravamo stati attaccati anche in tempi precedenti, li avevamo sorpresi a vagare nei boschi e nei territori a ovest, ma non avevamo mai trovato indizi utili. Per la prima volta eravamo di fronte a uno spiraglio. Inseguirli sarebbe stato un istinto naturale. Era questo che volevano? Forse. In ogni caso per ideare e gestire una cosa del genere occorre una mente in grado di ricordare cosa significa essere elfo. Però, se devo considerarla dal punto di vista personale, l’impressione che ho avuto era differente. Mi combatteva spinto da un feroce desiderio di annientarmi. Strapparmi il mantello era una forma di sfregio. Se devo basarmi sul mio istinto… non credo che fosse un piano interamente premeditato. Ma non posso escludere nulla”.

“Sta di fatto che per avvicinarsi tanto a Daiyadris senza essere notati…”

“Occorre un’intelligenza rara in un orco. E un’audacia perversa e sconsiderata, vista la coincidenza con i giorni delle Prove”.

Kuramochi resta in silenzio. Sfrega le punte dei polpastrelli contro la ceramica della tazza, avanti e indietro. Ha la postura dritta di chi sta molto attento a cosa gli accade attorno, ma lo sguardo è concentrato su un punto vuoto.

Yuki si tira indietro, abbandona le mani sui braccioli della sedia.

“Un elfo che potrebbe avere la nostra età…” lascia andare le parole, pronunciandole distratto. Cerca di ricordare i volti di tutti quelli che si sono persi nell’ombra, ma è difficile senza altri elementi. “Perché non era alla fortezza sotto la montagna, quando l’abbiamo espugnata? Non apparteneva a quel gruppo?”

Chris ha l’espressione grave di chi condivide perfettamente un dubbio che incute prudenza. Eppure la paura è assente dai suoi occhi. Distende il braccio, batte piano la mano sulla spalla di Yuki.

Advertisement

“Tetsuya, lascia questo a me. Áva rucë *. Sto partendo così in fretta proprio per annunciare ai Principi che Isashiki si è svegliato, di tenersi pronti. Lui potrebbe fornirci informazioni molto preziose. Sappiamo molto poco degli orchi in generale. Nessuno, neanche Narumiya, ha mai _visto_ cosa accade nel loro mondo. Isashiki è il primo della gente Di Daiydris ad aver avuto la grazia di tornare a casa. Ma tu adesso devi lasciare i Principi e la guerra nelle mie mani. Non pensarci. Tutti noi abbiamo avuto un cuore forte, capace di sopportare l’insopportabile. Quando tu non hai potuto ci sono stati gli altri. Abbi fiducia in noi”.

Fuori ha smesso di nevicare ma le nuvole sono così basse da coprire tutte le cime. Non c’è luce. Kuramochi toglie il coperchio a un’anforina d’argento bassa e larga, ricolma di miele. La mette al centro. Le lampade nella stanza di Chris illuminano solo la grande scrivania, lasciando in penombra la zona con il tavolo, il letto in fondo, i balconi. I loro occhi distinguono comunque i dettagli, ma il miele cattura e riflette la luce in un’aura dorata che sembra fatta di vita propria.

Yuki ne prende un po’ con un mestolino scanalato, lo immerge nella tazza. Si scioglie sprigionando profumo d’estate.

“Mi fido ciecamente di tutti voi. Non è questo… Io… Ho privilegiato Isashiki. Proprio perché ci siete stati così vicini… Non sono stato capace di fare di più. Me ne vergogno”.

Pesa ammetterlo. Incrocia le braccia sul tavolo.

Youichi rompe due noci tra le dita.

“È l’esempio della tua forza che ci ha tenuti in piedi, possibile che non lo capisci?” lascia cadere i gherigli e i frammenti dei gusci accanto la sua tazza. “Inoltre come Capitano hai il dovere di proteggere anzitutto il Re e il Principe. Lo fai egregiamente”.

Chris si porta una mano davanti alle labbra. Riflette. Poi la distende, separa con colpetti dei polpastrelli i gherigli dal guscio. Se ne porta alle labbra il primo pezzetto che capita, poi mette del miele anche nel proprio the.

“Stavolta avrei voluto portare Miyuki con me in visita dai Principi. Tuttavia il rischio sarebbe eccessivo”.

Come se _per lui_ il rischio fosse ammissibile, ma non per Miyuki. Un’umiltà capace di pensare a Daiyadris tutta prima che a se stesso. Yuki sente i polmoni riempirsi di ammirazione per lui e ogni parola che pronuncia. Ammira la sua saggezza al punto da dimenticarsi quasi dei propri doveri a Daiyadris. Delle altre persone che hanno bisogno di lui. 

Il desiderio di cavalcare al suo fianco è immenso, ma ci sono Kazuya e Jun.

“Ne avete già discusso?”

“In modo acceso”.

“Lo hai convinto?”

“Ovviamente. Resterà qui ma credo che al momento mi odi”.

Kuramochi scuote il capo, abbassa la fronte per nascondere una smorfia ironica.

“Detesta sentirsi impotente. Come non capirlo?”

“Lo conosciamo. Cercherà comunque di fare tutto quello che può. Temo… che il suo zelo possa offuscare la preoccupazione per le condizioni di Jun. La cui ripresa è invece prioritaria. Ha bisogno di serenità. Solo tu puoi tenere il Principe a bada, Capitano, e nel frattempo aiutare Jun a recuperare le forze. Quando sarà il momento ci dirà quello che sa”.

Sguardi d’intesa. Annuiscono tutti e tre, in gradi diversi. Solo Yuki fa un accenno appena.

Youichi solleva la tazza in modo da tenerne la base in equilibrio sulla punta delle dita. Aggiunge con aria svagata un: “se poi hai qualcosa da dirci… qualunque sia… Puoi farlo adesso, no?”

Il solito penetrante Kuramochi. Yuki sa di essere già al di là della soglia del proprio pudore: la stanchezza ce l’ha spinto piano piano. Congiunge i palmi davanti il naso. Chiude gli occhi e preme la fronte sugli indici.

“È solo una sensazione. Di cui però sono abbastanza certo” serra le labbra tanto forte da piegare gli angoli verso il mento, “Isashiki non riesce a parlare. È… Molto diverso. Se ce la farà potrebbe comunque volerci ancora del tempo”.

Chris lascia andare un sospiro profondo. Piega il capo in avanti, gravato da un grande peso. Ma la sua voce resta solida e padrona di se stessa.

“Yuki, ascoltami” tamburella autoritario l’indice sul tavolo, “tu puoi farcela. Puoi sostenere anche questa pressione. Ma è normale che vedendolo così ti senta corrodere. Pensa al progresso che ha fatto, lascia da parte lo sconforto” prende aria, chiude gli occhi. Raccoglie le forze per continuare. “Eijun è morto, con tutta probabilità. Non aveva nulla che potesse interessare agli orchi. Valeva molto di più l’antica freccia d’oro della Prova, che abbiamo però ritrovato. Abbiamo pensato troppo a lungo questa storia, forse… aveva ragione Narumiya. Non significa che ci arrendiamo tuttavia… Eijun non aveva nulla, _nulla_ , che possa tornare utile agli orchi. Il suo cuore era di diamante, un pane impossibile per le loro fauci” solleva le palpebre, i suoi occhi sono fin troppo asciutti. “Sarebbe ingiusto forzare Isashiki in un momento così delicato solo perché non sappiamo rinunciare alla speranza”.

Yuki e Kuramochi restano immobili come le stalattiti fuori il balcone. Anche il loro sangue sembra fermarsi, nei polpastrelli. 

Chris finisce di bere, si mette in piedi con la maestà di un antico re. Youichi prende la propria spada, si alza e la allaccia alla cintura. 

Solo Yuki resta seduto. Guarda verso la neve fuori, ascolta le minuscole slavine che sciorinano in lontananza. Vede come se fosse reale Isashiki carezzargli il palmo della mano, dal polso ai polpastrelli, come se seguendone le linee, in modo infinitamente lento, potesse scovare fili sottili in grado di legarlo al loro mondo.

“Chris” si mette in piedi anche lui e si avvicina al cugino. A ogni passo sente una forza nuova invadergli le ossa, i muscoli e l’aria attorno a lui. “Farò tutto quello che posso per avere presto la nostra risposta”.

Passeggiano lungo i vicoli innevati, rasentando le fontane ghiacciate, i giardini e i porticati. Scale, piazze e balconate che per il mantello di neve che tutto copre non si distinguono più tra loro o dalla montagna. 

“Vedi” Yuki indica “le nostre impronte di ieri. Quelle sono di Tanba. Anche a lui piace camminare molto, ti ricordi?”. Isashiki posa il piede dove l’ha messo il giorno prima cercando di farlo combaciare. La neve è quasi intatta: il passo di un elfo è leggero e non sprofonda. Jun si guarda attentamente le gambe, cerca anche l’altra impronta, un gradino più giù. La copre con l’altro piede. Yuki lo osserva bilanciarsi, scostando le braccia dal corpo. La neve è come la mente di Jun: si lascia appena scalfire e conserva appena le tracce di quello che accade. “Guarda anche lì, ricordi? Quella statua con le spade incrociate sopra la testa. Non riuscivi mai a far passare la palla all’esatto incrocio. Avevi una mira terribile” distende la mano tra loro col palmo verso il cielo, mimando il gesto di far saltare una pallina che starebbe nel pugno. Jun corruga la fronte. Lo guarda perplesso. A volte è a un soffio dal fare quello che ha sempre fatto, ma Yuki dubita di vedere solo quello che vuole vedere e non la realtà. “Neanche questo ti ricordi, vero?”

Isashiki lo sorprende. Lo guarda quasi male. È… offeso? Gli dà le spalle e scende rapidamente fino alla fine della rampa.

“Elfo permaloso torna qua!”

In un attimo gli è dietro, lo afferra per la vita e se lo stringe affettuosamente addosso.

Il sole comincia a sciogliere il ghiaccio nelle fontane. Rivoli d’acqua ovunque.

Yuki prende la mano di Jun nella propria, gli fa toccare la pietra, il legno, il ghiaccio e i rami spogli. Guida la sua memoria nel passato. Lo spinge a camminare ogni giorno più a lungo: l’unico vero miglioramento è l’elasticità e la forza del suo passo, la riconquista di una certa armonia nel movimento. Niente cibo solido, anche se il liquido ormai lo finisce in fretta. Si distrae, si assenta, si stanca facilmente. 

Gli altri li salutano, scambiano qualche parola con Tetsuya. Isashiki neanche li guarda. 

Siede ore intere ad occhi chiusi, col volto alzato al cielo rivolto verso il sole. Persino i flebili raggi invernali lo accecano: le pupille non riescono a restringersi. La notte però vuole lampade e candele accese. Se ne sta sdraiato su un fianco, rannicchiato, con una mano sotto il cuscino e l’altra sul fianco della coscia. Si assopisce solo verso l’alba. Yuki per aiutarlo a calmarsi lo sfiora attraverso i vestiti, per imprimere il _proprio_ ricordo nella sua mente. Distende l’altro braccio sotto il suo cuscino, sfiorandogli mano e sostenendo il peso del suo capo. 

È facile lambire la sua pelle, ma le ferite che sono sotto l’epidermide, quelle che non si vedono, sono una corazza peggiore. Il corpo e la mente di Jun sono ancora prigionieri. Ma quando gli carezza la schiena, sentendo il battito sotto la scapola sinistra, il suo cuore batte con ritmo, profondità e forza. Solo quando arriva l’alba e Jun distende le gambe Tetsuya può stringerlo a sé. 

E solo allora Isashiki si volta verso di lui. 

“A questo punto, l’unica soluzione sono i Porti Grigi”.

Yuki fa un passo indietro. Le parole l’hanno trapassato come una freccia un soffio sopra il cuore. Sufficiente per lasciarlo in vita ancora qualche minuto. Ma Miyuki ha l’aria di averne molte ancora nel proprio arco. Siede autorevole sull’orlo del bordo di una fontana. Un morbido mantello bianco fa risaltare le sue mani chiare, l’una sull’altra e posate sul ginocchio della gamba accavallata. 

L’acqua scorre dietro di lui, mescolandosi alle lastre di ghiaccio che risplendono di scintille. Isashiki è seduto poco più in là, indifferente alla loro conversazione. La differenza tra i due è così evidente che Kazuya deve essersi messi lì apposta per fargliela vedere: la pelle di Jun è toccata dal sole ma non ne viene scaldata, il suo colore è pallido come quello di una pietra di fiume. Diventa ogni giorno più bello a scapito della sua stessa vita.

Un nero banco di nubi si affaccia dal nord. Il vento è gelido. L’aria profuma già di altra neve in arrivo e nulla è più candido delle vesti bianche e azzurre del Principe. Splende più dello stesso sole, cova una maturità e una potenza nuove. Una lama finalmente temprata e pronta a combattere. Le sue labbra sono del tutto rilassate. I suoi occhi limpidi, privi di incertezza. L’argento del diadema risplende alla luce tersa del sole. 

Non lascia un solo appiglio.

“Vuoi mandare Isashiki in esilio?”

La parola “esilio” offende le orecchie di Miyuki. Scuote lentamente il capo. Si volta verso Isashiki, gli sfiora i capelli come farebbe con un bambino. 

“Vedi _davvero_ un’alternativa? Ho aspettato a parlartene proprio per rispetto nei vostri confronti. Ma è chiaro a tutti che di questo passo il nostro Isashiki si spegnerà. Lentamente, dolorosamente. Sarebbe una lunga agonia, mio Capitano” corruga le sopracciglia, prende tra le dita una ciocca. “Non sono disposto a lasciarlo accadere”.

“Ha fatto diversi miglioramenti. È presto per stabilire se può riprendersi o meno. Isashiki è stato sempre fedele, Principe. Sarebbe ingiusto e… infamante! Condannarlo all’esilio!” allontana le braccia dal corpo, in segno di resa totale e tenace difesa. “Se lui va via me ne andrò anch’io”. 

_ Come puoi strapparmi il mio compagno un’altra volta? _ , domanda con gli occhi. A parole non ha cuore di pronunciare parole così umilianti.

Kazuya si tira un po’ indietro, posa un palmo sulla pietra, si volta: prende dall’acqua della fontana una sottile lastra di ghiaccio. La solleva, la stringe di più tra pollice e indice. 

Si spezza. 

Lascia cadere le due metà in terra.

“Oltre i Porti Grigi c’è la terra che abbiamo lasciato. L’unico posto in cui Isashiki ha speranza di tornare se stesso. Qui è come quel ghiaccio: la luce, una minima pressione, e... Vuoi che passi prima per le Aule di Mandos?” si alza in piedi. Intreccia le mani dietro la schiena e avvicina i loro volti. “Vuoi davvero guardarlo affievolirsi senza poter fare nulla? Lo sai che conosco bene questo destino. Mio padre vive ancora solo perché ha uno degli Anelli. Da quanto non fai visita personalmente al Re? Ti esorto a farlo. Non ti risponderà, non ti riconoscerà. È davvero a questo che vuoi condannare il tuo compagno?” abbassa la voce a un sibilo. “Farlo sprofondare nelle Aule di Mandos, da cui rinascerà, forse neanche nella Terra di Mezzo ma direttamente a Valinor? E lì, senza di te a ricordargli il vostro amore, e… amare qualcun altro? Pensarci bene, Yuki. Quando arriverà la Primavera se Isashiki non sarà in grado di parlare andrà ai Porti Grigi. È un mio ordine”.

Di tutti i pensieri affastellati confusamente sulla lingua, Tetsuya riesce a esprimerne uno soltanto. È il suo orgoglio a parlare.

“Non hai l’autorità per esiliare, Kazuya”.

Il Principe scosta le falde del mantello, prendendolo nei palmi e accostandoli ai fianchi.

“Mio padre è quasi consumato. Potrei averla. Sei libero di pensarla come vuoi e di scegliere cosa fare. Se te ne andassi tradiresti tutto quello in cui avete creduto. Ricordo molto bene come era Isashiki: non te lo perdonerebbe mai. Lo deluderesti così?”.

* Non aver paura.

**Author's Note:**

> Note. 
> 
> 1) Questa fanfiction è frutto di varia e variopinta collaborazione. :3
> 
> 2) Le COPPIE. Alcune coppie non figurano nella Presentazione per ragioni di spoiler. Una volta pubblicati i relativi capitoli verranno inserite.
> 
> 3) Il LUOGO. Premettendo che qui su Efp non avrete alcun tipo di problema e quindi potete stare tranquille... Annuncio che saranno trattate scene di esplicita violenza e potenzialmente disturbanti (…), ma i relativi capitoli finiranno solo su AO3 (in lingua italiana). Non ho ancora scritto la seconda parte della fanfiction quindi non so quanti saranno, ma insomma tenetevi pronti. Quello che sarà disponibile su Efp ha un normale contenuto rosso (con qualche accenno vago e incompleto ai fattacci peggiori), perfettamente in linea con le regole del sito. 
> 
> 4) I WARNINGS per i capitoli incriminati sono: bestiality, bondage, mind break, mpreg, rape & gang-rape, violence, war.
> 
> 5) A proposito di pubblicazione. Il ritmo sarà un capitolo ogni 10 giorni, per ora.
> 
> 6) Ultimo ma non ultimo. Le scelte operate per il SETTING. Ho scelto di ambientarlo durante la Seconda Era di Arda. La cronologia è più o meno la prima metà del 1600 di tale Era, MA è una AU di “Diamond no Ace”, quindi: ho comunque scelto e curato l’ambientazione e la caratterizzazione degli elfi e delle altre razze in linea generale con l’assetto tolkeniano; ignorerò i personaggi dell’opera originale (a parte Morgoth/Melkor); mi concederò alcune licenze che quel pover’uomo non avrebbe manco saputo immaginare. Quindi se siete anche fan del Silmarillion spero che ci sia abbastanza spirito originale da rendervi piacevole la lettura, ma è come fan di “Diamond no Ace” che ho intrecciato tutta la trama <3 <3 <3


End file.
